Miz-K Takase's 200th Fan Fic Special
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Random sketches, interviews, main plot, musical gigs, funny stuff. ALL CHECK IT OUT! My 200th fan fic special! Rated M for explicit language, blood and gore, sexual content, and suggestive dialogue. Thank you, everyone, for 200 fan fics!
1. Part 1

A man in a green shirt and a bald head was walking down the halls in a museum. He was twirling a long pickle, like a baton. He then held his baton up and bit off a part. He turned to the fourth wall and said, "Oh, hiya, folks. It's me, Cucumber, the man that does the plan, and the plan that does the inspiration that is needed to-. Ah, fuck it. You know what I'm saying."

He then stated, as he continued walking, "Welcome to _Miz-K's 200th Fan Fic_ , or, as you would call it… _#MizK200_. We're here at the preparations of the grand opening of the Cucumber Anime Museum, as we show you promising and amazing replicas of many an anime weapon and moment, including the recreations of famous moments in the Miz-K World, such as our recent 100 fan fics, from 101 to right here. And don't worry… There will still be _Miyazawa and May_ , but it's on hold. But we have finished _Maidens for Hire_ , continued _Tales of the Bizarre_ , and created such great series, including _Fate_."

He walked down the hall and saw a woman in a glass case, with purple hair. She was wearing a black jacket, a white one-piece outfit, and boots. Her eyes were black and dimmed, and her face was emotionless. Cucumber asked, "Uh… What the hell is that?"

Mike appeared, in his blue hat and blue shirt and jeans, "Hi, folks. I'm Mike, Jerry's brother."

He explained, "Hey, Jerry. The Major is now on display in the Cucumber Anime Museum."

Cucumber asked, "How so? Why is that a mannequin?"

"That's no mannequin."

He turned to Motoko, and turned to Mike. Then he turned to Motoko, again, and turned to Mike, again. And he did it again, and finally said, "Uhhhhh… This is _really_ her? That's fucked up!"

"I know." Mike said, "Remember the new _Ghost in the Shell_ movie with Scarlett Johannsson?"

"Yeah. It was great robot movie!" Cucumber laughed, but stopped, "No, I kid. It tanked."

Mike replied, "Miz-K liked it. But he gave it a 6. The movie became a _Box Office Bomb_. When that happened, Section 9 permanently deactivated Motoko, and tossed her in the trash."

"Where did you get her? And when? And why?" Cucumber asked him, and then turned to the 4th wall, "And HOW?"

 _Motoko was slumped in a trashcan, motionless and deactivated, with her head and legs sticking out. A tall man in white hair, done in a ponytail, and lens for eyes was walking away. Mike suddenly appeared and called, "HEY! What are you doing?"_

 _Batou asked, "Me, officer?"_

 _Mike said, "Yes, you. Are you hiding a murder scene? Or did you kill her?"_

 _Batou said, "Try our boss at Section 9. Aramaki dismissed her, and permanently deactivated Major. I was assigned to trash her, since she's now obsolete."_

 _Mike said, "I see… The new "Ghost in the Shell" Live-Action movie, perhaps? That was a letdown. But I did enjoy it… only with a few flaws."_

 _"Such as?"_

 _"The anime was better. Nuff said."_

 _"Anime?"_

 _"Never mind. I'll be taking the corpse off your hands. If you're trashing a perfectly good cyborg, leave it to competent hands. But I AM going to give you a ticket. $500 fine for littering."_

 _"WHAT?"_

 _"Sorry. My law is law. I recycle her, next time, if I were you."_

 _He gave Batou the ticket and he said, "Okay. She's all yours. Just take care of her."_

 _Mike said, "Don't worry. I won't do THAT to Major Kusanagi. I'm already married. My brother, Jerry, will tend to her. He's not perverted, but he is insane."_

 _Batou left, grumbling about the ticket. Mike easily tried to lift Motoko up, but sighed, "Darn it."_

 _He called on his walkie-talkie, "Uh, Unit 1743, I need assistance once a heavy robot body."_

The flashback ends, as Cucumber said, "Oh, no wonder she smells like salmon sashimi and sex appeal."

"I enjoyed the movie… but there were faults. I'd give it a 7. Scarlett's better off being Black Widow."

"You mean Black Canary?"

"Wrong superhero movie."

"Oh."

Mike then said, "Well, after that, we can reprogram her, if they hate the attraction. But I doubt it. Ghost in the Shell is an anime classic, next to Akira."

"EUGH!" Cucumber moaned, "Disgusting! Meh, I'm better off with my Esdeath Robot."

"How is she, by the way?"

"Months since creation, and the _streak continues~!_ …uh, for the record, I'm, _once again,_ cock-blocked."

"That's too bad. Ever thought of getting a _real_ woman?"

"Azusa Nakano's perfect. _Spoiler alert:_ she is my leading lady in _Cucumber 2: The Fic_."

"News has it that the Azusa Cat is dating Budo. Strangerest Things answered the long-forgotten Mimi Tachikawa mystery."

Cucumber sighed, "I know. That was a letdown… At least we got to know more about Android 21, right?"

Mike and Cucumber walked off, as Mike asked, "By the way, how are we going to start this 200th fan fic, if we're traveling around the museum? I heard that we have newcomers in the anime, games, and cartoon world…"

Cucumber said, "And we do. We got characters from _Date-a-Live, Angel Beats, Moé Ninja Girls, Shimoneta_ …"

Mike said, "What about _The Gang IN-ACTION_? You have featured some characters that are new. Also, I'd start Season 8 and 9 of Miyazawa & May, if I were you."

"We're still on it. For now, let's have a huge walk and talk of our fan fics and memories, over the past 99 fan fics, since we did #100."

He turned to the 4th wall and said, "In the meantime, here's a look at the 99 NEW fan fics that Miz-K released, since the last time we all met."

* * *

 ** _List of Miz-K Fan Fics (101-199)  
Mecha Sister II  
Comic Obscura  
Shibuya Cosmo  
My Little Lily  
A Young Life: Created  
Stop Killing Me!  
Survivor Series D-Day  
The Defeat of The Authority  
Tenma Bunny II: Miko Fox  
The Light Music Squad meets Big Brother  
The Rice Ball-Electric Girl Showdown  
Eri-Ko  
Night of Guardians 2014  
The Return of Super Cop Ran Kotobuki  
War onto Cena: The Authority's Everhating Fans  
Four Faces  
Alone in the House  
The Bus of the Dead  
The After Hours  
Pause, Dear Brother!  
Insert One Coin in the Fountain Blue  
April's Tears of Revenge  
Kona Force 7 and the Battle on Honnouji  
The Gang in Plutonic Party  
Super Mah-Yura  
Jake Morgendorffer Must Die  
Miyazawa & May in: Clash to the Future  
Five Nights at Usagi's  
Courage, Indeed  
What is Vanity?  
The Exhibit  
The Goat of the Hero  
Mahora Nightmare  
The Puppet  
First Class Time  
Mahora Nightmare: Wrap Party  
The Gang in The EXE Files  
Tenma Bunny III: Eri Chick  
Fine Mannequin Dining  
Monochrome's Cooking Disaster  
The Gang in: Dream Christmas Resurrection  
Butler for Hire: Rei & Mamoru's Romance Mode  
Gal for Hire  
Cucumber: The Fic _**_(played by yours truly)  
 **Unlucky Channel  
The Obsolete Guardian  
Who Am I?  
Goodbye, Jo  
The Dream Girl  
The Advanced Class: REBOOT  
Superior Seryu  
Cucumber ga Kill **(Ah, that was how I birthed my Esdeath and Akame Robots…)  
 **MegaStar TeaTime: Brooklyn or Bust  
Mako Maiden of Happiness  
K-On Fate: New Neighbors **(the beginning of the birth of MIO)  
 **Sailor Mars vs. Vegeta  
Sailor Venus vs. Steven Nevins  
Everybody Hates Toad  
The Final Atonement: Farra Stevens vs. Triple H **(The parody of the Hardy Boyz battle in TNA, oop, I meant GFW)  
 **Five Nights at Usagi's 2  
HackNet  
The Faded Gold Star Teacher  
The Only Way Out  
Dead Air  
Prince Yuki Witching Hour  
Courtroom of Anime: NO Pluto  
Jinguji's Revenge  
Tenma Bunny IV: The Final Chapter **(Not. They made another sequel.)  
 **Scarlet's Christmas Vacation  
Maiden for Hire XX **(The finale of a great robot series… aw…)  
 **K-On Fate: Master Sonia  
Courtroom of Anime: Love Nectar is Blind  
Courtroom of Anime: Cory, So Desu Ne?  
The Teachers' Life  
The Demon Mirror  
Will the Real Kirsten Thomas Please Stand Up?  
The Faker Among Us  
Serena's Life  
Courtroom of Anime: Madoka on Trial  
Moon Princess vs. A-Fist: Sailor Moon vs. Steven Cooke  
K-On Fate: Evil Queen Blossom  
The Gang vs. NR9: Imperial Lobby Showdown  
Fate: Tokyo Diamond  
The Perfect Wife  
Tanukichi Love  
Sailor Fun Theater  
K-On Fate: Haunted School  
Chosen  
The Ghost House  
Strangerest Things: Why Mimi Left  
Tenma Bunny V: A New Beginning  
Yui's Birthday Wish  
The Gang: IN-ACTION!  
Mugi's Christmas Gift  
Fate: MIO's Revenge  
Mio & Geo's Melodic Birthday  
Strangerest Things: How Does SHE Tastes?  
Fate: The Final Showdown  
Whiskers Blues**_

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Takase presents:  
The Miz-K 200th Fan Fic Special!_**

 ** _Starring: Jerry "Cucumber" Holowitz_**

* * *

Mike locked the museum doors, as Cucumber said, "Well, since we're not opening it, soon, why not walk and talk? How long has it been, since we did fanfics?"

Mike said, "About 5 years. That's close to Miz-K's 8 years."

They walked together outside, as Cucumber said, "I can't believe it's almost a decade since he started. And he's _still_ going."

"And we've existed for decades." Mike said.

"I know. Plus, I need new employees. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost retired, after _Regular Show_ ended, and Seina & Mayura are taking a well-deserved vacation. I still have Setsuna, my manservant. But I hear that she's married now to Konoka."

"Have you read the _Negima_ manga?"

"Yes. But I believe they're lovers."

"I see… Well, since Mitch and High-Five are gone, we have openings. Let's go in and talk to some clients."

They went to a small office building that says " _Cucumber Fics for the Stars – NOW Hiring_ ". Mike replied, as he stepped in, The Big Aussie, Vincent Payne, offered to stay in your camp, as long as a WWE Fic is presented, which features him. I mean another one, because we were itching to do one again, since we recently added The Hardy Boyz in " _The Gang IN-ACTION_ ", and that after they returned."

"He can bouncer and bodyguard, since Steven Nevins is too busy."

"As long as he's under the payroll. I have job offerings for anybody."

"Well, let's find a great one!"

They went to the man offices, as a woman in black hair was sitting in the desk, "Oh, it's you, _Jerry_."

It was Setsuna, in her long black hair, wearing a frilly blue dress. She turned to Mike and said, "Hello, Mike."

Cucumber asked, "Hello, Setsuna. Any hirings?"

Setsuna sighed, "No… And I wish there were. All we had were aliens, demons, dragons, robots, angels, monsters, ghosts, tentacles, maids, muscular men, and all sort of clichéd rot. Oh, the pain… The pain… The pain we had to do this, since you greenlit many stories. Of course, once another _Fate_ story is made, add me on in."

"How about no?" Cucumber said, "Besides, I don't think adding _you_ into a K-On fic would be right… of course, without your wife, Konoka."

Setsuna shushed him and cried, "QUIET! Do you want the other applicants to hear?"

Mike asked, "What do you mean? It's empty!"

Setsuna said, "All I got was this tyke. Look…"

A small girl in an orange dress was sitting in her seat. She has light brown hair, done in a left pigtail. Mike recognized her and asked, "Hey, Jerry, isn't that Cy from " _Moé! Ninja Girls!_ "?"

"Who? Sai?"

"C and Y. You know, the cute android girl from the series."

"An android? Her? PSHAW! She doesn't look mechanical!"

Setsuna huffed, "And her grammar and vocabulary are atrocious. She speaks like a toddler!"

Cucumber said, "Hmm, maybe I better talk to her…"

Setsuna replied, "Go ahead. No one wanted to come, except for her."

He and Mike approached the girl. Cucumber asked, "You Cy?"

Cy nodded, "Yeah. Wudizzit?"

Cucubmer said, "I'm Cucumber, and this is-."

Cy asked, "Cue-cumber?"

Cucumber said, "Yeah. But many people call me _Jerry_."

Cy smiled, "Cucumber is fine."

Cucumber said, "Thank you. This is my brother, Mike."

Mike tipped his hat, "Hey. Mike Holowitz, kid. I'm his older brother. And not to act curious, what's your name?"

Cy explained, "I am Cy Tokakushi, and I'm a first-year student in _Mizaki High School_."

"Oh, you're 15." Mike said.

Cy said in worry, "I am not so sure…"

Mike replied, "We know very little about you, excluding date of birth."

Cy whispered to his ear, and then said, "Okay."

Cucumber asked Mike, "Oh, what is her birthday?"

Mike said, "I ain't telling."

Cucumber said, "What do you do, kiddo?"

Cy replied, "Well, I am weally smart, and get perfect gwades… and I can analyze stuff, too. For example…"

She analyzed Cucumber's pickles, and then said, " _Analyzing… Analyzing… This pickle is half-eaten and 100% fresh…_ "

He said, "Sharp as a whip."

"How do you figure? She's an android." Mike said.

Setsuna huffed, "And an annoying brat…"

Cucumber said, "Ooh, this is Setsuna, my manservant."

Setsuna bowed, "Setsuna Sakurazaki, my dear child."

Cy replied, "Sessna."

"uh, Cessna?" Setsuna asked, "Did you refer to me as a propeller plane, the same plane that Joseph Joestar crashed in Saudi Arabia? At least I watched a little JoJo, now and then!"

She yelled at Cucumber, "Did _this_ tiny and diminutive gynoid call me a Cessna? Of all the contemptable and appalling acts of ingenuous behavior!"

Cy said, calmly, "You speak like Dr. Smith of _Lost in Space_. He was in that show with a robot. Ah, Dr. Smith was played by Johnathan Harris, born in 1914, died in 2002, at the age of 87, due to cardiovascular disease. He last appeared in _The Bolt Who Screwed Christmas_ in 2009, as a posthumous role. Miss Sakurazaki suddenly speaks like him, after her anime/manga series _Negima_ ended."

Setsuna blushed, "I can't help it! We all ended it, after a dramatic end! Well, as long as she doesn't ask me _that_."

Cy asked, as she was calm, "Sessna… Are you gay?"

Setsuna blushed heavily, and turned away. She whispered, "Miss Konoka is my friend, and I am sworn to protect her, as long as I can."

Cucumber said to Cy, "It's still debatable. But there _are_ many _Setsuna- **x** -Konoka_ fics."

Mike replied, "She's full-blown fruit."

Cy replied, "I am glad I din'nt ask her about her anime, wid a vampire, ghos, and wobot."

Mike stated, "Word of advice, through experience: _don't_."

Cy giggled, "I won't. Namely, cause I do not wanna make her angwy."

Cucumber smiled, "I like your style, kiddo. For a robot, you're sure smart."

Cy giggled, as Mike replied, "You want a job? We are wanting new people to join Cucumber's Camp, and Jerry's short a man or two. Perhaps we want a robot in this group."

Cy asked, "Eh? You mean I can work widdyu?"

She replied, unsure, "I dunno… I am too young tah do so."

She added, "But I guess I can join you."

Cucumber said, "Okay, you're hired."

Cy giggled, as Cucumber asked, "Okay. And also, can you analyze my refrigerator? I, uh, got sick from leftover chicken with sliced pickles."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark place with a very huge table, filled with 13 chairs, there were girls and women, sitting together in the table, as they had their annual meeting. This was the **_Council of Thirteen_** , complete with _Miz-K Takase's Regulars_ ; some of which were absent.

The council consists of _K-On's Mio Akiyama_ (who is still a mannequin, from a while back), _Pokémon's Haruka_ (a series favorite), _School Rumble's Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto and Eri Sawachika_, _Negima's Chachamaru_ , _World of Narue's Narue Nanase_ , _Case Closed's Rachel Moore_ , _Best Student Council's Seina Katsura, Mayura Ichikawa, & Sayuri Hida_, _GALS' Aya Hoshino_ , and _Fruits Basket's Tohru Honda_.  
 ** _Regulars absent from meeting:_** _Comic Party's Mizuki Takase, Negima's Setsuna Sakurazaki, & Azumanga Daioh's Tomo Takino_.

Eri, the girl in blonde hair, called out, "I propose a leader for this council! We have been at this for years, with all 16 of us, being Miz-K's regular stars, and it's high time that we elect a group leader, for future Regulars to become welcomed by a brave new leader."

Aya, a girl in black hair, called out, "Granted! We have been going nowhere, since Mizuki Takase left to tour with The Gang, and Tomo and Seto Kaiba are having their anniversary together. I say we grant ourselves a leader of this group."

She banged the gavel and said, "While I am pure leadership material, I can be somewhat shy. Therefore, the floor opens for candidates to become leader of the **_Council of Thirteen_** ; or, to put it simply… _Number One_."

Narue, with long brown hair, wearing a yellow dress, said, "I nominate myself, since I am adorable."

Rachel Moore called, "Second!"

Yakumo said, as she raised her hand, "I nominate my sister, Tenma."

Tenma cheered, "WHOA! For reals? AWESOME!"

Chachamaru bowed and said, "Miss Hoshino, I second my motion to nominate Tenma, as our master. She is a lovely master."

Seina smiled, "Oh, my… This sure beats being with Jerry."

Mayura said, "Plus, we are all of his favorite characters…"

Seina raised her hand and said, "Aya, I nominate Haruka. She's been the glue to our franchise, since she stars in _Miyazawa & May_."

Haruka was sound asleep, as she was dreaming peacefully. The others were in complete distraught, as Eri said, "Well, the series is ongoing, but she has been a popular character. Shame that she is not featured in the new _Pokémon_ anime series, yet."

Tenma said, "But she is too cute."

Sayuri nodded, "Second on Haruka."

Aya wrote it down, " _Nanase… Haruka… Tsukamoto…_ Alright… We have our candidates, and now, all we need is a vote to decide on what to do with each of us."

May woke up and yawned, "Huh? What'd I miss?"

Aya sighed, "This is going to be a long debate…"

 **XXXXX**

Hours passed, and no decision on who would be leader of the Regulars. However, minutes later, in Seina's hotel room, she pulled out two huge wooden crates, and said, "This will be awesome…"

Mayura asked, "Knock-knock~! Seina, hello~! You up for some pancakes at the _UpUpDownDown Diner_ with me and Tohru?"

Seina said, "Oh, later. Right now, help me with these…"

Mayura asked, "Huh? What is this?"

They brought the crates in, as Mayura read: " _Lovely Bliss Dolls_ ". She gasped, "SEINA! YOU DIDN'T!"

Seina asked, "Huh?"

Mayura complained, "DID YOU SPEND THE BUDGET ON THESE TOYS?"

Seina explained, "Oh, yes… In fact, I was thinking we'd use these girls as our newest regulars in Miz-K's world. I bought two of them, as they are based off of the newcomers."

She opened the crate and pulled out a girl in long black hair, wearing a grey blazer and dark grey skirt, with huge breasts. She was lifeless, as Seina said that this is a doll of Ayame Kajou. She said that she cannot resist having her in her room, since she's super sexy.

"Is this to get over Steven Cooke?" Mayura asked.

Seina huffed, "That's murderer? He turns his back on Kanade Jinguji, and the Best Student Council, in general, and suddenly he becomes a brand new Kenshiro."

Mayura said, "Yeah, but why did you buy a sex doll?"

Seina said, "It's not for sex. It's more of a trophy. You think I'd break her in for carnal relations? You and I both know that we're not gay."

Mayura stated, "No, I don't… But still, these dolls… I know Kajou, since she's a potty-mouthed, but… Did you have to make her lifelike?"

She peeked into her panties and said, "She's realistic. LOOK! She's lifelike and a human-like plastic doll."

Seina said, "So is Mio, but we don't talk about her, erotically. Plus, it's nice to be uncensored, now and then, being that Kajou started to use her _Freedom of Speech_ privileges. But always remember: _NO words are meant to be uncensored_. The N-word remains taboo, due to racism."

Mayura replied, "Indeed. So, if that's Ayame Kajou, the big-boobie girl with the poison tongue, what is in the other, a male action figure?"

Seina opened the crate and giggled, "Oh, even better…"

She pulled out a girl with long purple hair, wearing a purple dress. Seina said that it was a likeness of Tohka Yatogami. Mayura sighed, "Do I have to ask how much you spent to create these life-sized dolls?"

Seina said, "Relax. I learned from my mistakes. 500,000 Yen was difficult, and I didn't mean to, when the Kanade figurine fell apart."

Mayura growled, glaring at her, "How much?"

Seina smiled, "A million."

Mayura shrieked and then fainted. Seina winked, "Just kidding~!"

Mayura suddenly stood back up, as Seina said, "It was permission from funds by the Sawachika Grant, Mugi Kotobuki's family, and Enju Saion-Ji (who chose to spend it, out of protest)."

Mayura sighed, "Rich girls are all the same… Why not Hot Percival or Scarlet Riley?"

Seina said, "They said no…"

She placed Ayame and Tohka on the bed and said, "Well, we cannot woo them to life, now can we? They're somewhere, and they played a pivotal role in Miz-K's stories, too."

Mayura brushed the Tohka doll's long hair and said, "This Yatogami is a key player to the new series… But I question the _Miyazawa & May _series… I'm surprised that it's still ongoing, despite it being on hiatus…"

Rachel and Narue appeared, as Rachel said, "You're worried about how that particular story may end? Well, it's still under block, but they did want to end it in a very huge storyline."

Narue blushed, "OH! They look so cute~!"

She cleared her throat and said, "Not that I care, being they are perverted sex dolls."

Seina barked, "They're NOT for sex, moron!"

Rachel said, "You've had it rough, since we've been doing this for years. Nanase and I were contemplating retirement in the fanfic community, since we were besties. And that Dad and I was thinking of reinventing ourselves."

Seina sighed, "You have over 1,000 episodes of _Detective Conan_. PLEASE say that it's ending, soon."

Rachel replied, "But you _do_ know what goes on in the Regulars, as a whole…"

Narue said, "Aside from Mizuki & Asahi, being members of the rock band, The Gang, they've had such bounty of fun, and of musical entertainment. As for me, the dance scene isn't what it meant to be, being I'm the _new_ Michael Jackson. But I _did_ participate in the _Lip-Sync Challenge_ with Rachel, as we did an MJ classic."

Rachel replied, "She and I did _Smooth Criminal_."

Mayura sighed, "So, I heard…"

Rachel asked, "Also, how's Tohru?"

Seina said, "Well, she's doing alright. Since dropping her evil role, we've been wanting to be best of friends, after Uo and Hana suddenly turned on her."

Mayura barked, "That's not true! Hanajima and Uotani are not regulars like her, but they still love her, being the parents Tohru ever loved."

Seina said, "Sayuri has been hanging with the other girls, and most recently, she wanted to speak to her fellow ninja girls from _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ "."

Mayura grinned, "Oh, gee, I _wonder why_ …"

Rachel blushed, holding her chest, likewise Narue. Rachel said, "This, from a ninja clan with big boobs…"

Narue said, "Not all of them. Why would Sayuri hang with those girls?"

Seina said, "It's nothing special, really… But it's-."

Mayura barked, "I know what! It's her boobs! She's not #3 of the popular girls in the _Best Student Council_ for nothing!"

Rachel said, "Then there's Yakumo. Quiet and shy, but openhearted, since she did the _Tenma Bunny_ series with Tenma & Eri."

Narue replied, "And they have been chummy with the robot. In fact, when they speak together, it's like the androids are talking together, in fun stuff."

Mayura barked, "Nuh-uh!"

Rachel said, "Oh, yes. Chachamaru, Tenma, and Eri are having a sort of _Robot Tea Party_ together… like The Mad Hatter, March Hare, and Door Mouse. And I overheard Aya wants to welcome Saki Hanajima to the Regulars, but Hanajima kept saying no, despite that Tohru is in it. Not to mention Tomo. She's married to Seto Kaiba, and we know that another "Yu-Gi-Oh!" joins in on the romance shipping."

Mayura giggled, "Oh, yeah! I heard about Asahi Sakurai dating Chazz Princeton. So lucky~!"

Seina blushed, "He's no Steven Cooke, but he's so heavenly, as a mean guy."

Mayura heavily blushed, "His attitude is so awesome…"

They swooned over Chazz, as Narue asked, "Rachel… You're lucky that you and I even _have_ boyfriends, are ya?"

Rachel snuffed, "It's a possibility."

Mayura then asked, "Oh, since we're talking the Regulars, what about Haruka?"

Narue and Rachel snorted, "What _about_ her?"

They all agreed, as Narue said, "Well, if you excuse us, you two enjoy you sex dolls, while Rachel and I go prepare a cake to celebrate Fanfic #200."

She grabbed her arm and glowed purple, "See ya perverts later~!"

Rachel sobbed, as Narue's chest nudged onto her arm, "Please kill me…"

She and Rachel teleported off, as Mayura was annoyed, "Uh… She knows we're not gay…"

Seina replied, "Shows what _you_ know, _Hot Percival Masturbator_."

Mayura scoffed, "Hmph!" and walked off. Seina adored her dolls, and then said, "Maybe soon… I happen to like these girls… I wish to meet them, since I heard news that Kajou will be like me. But why?"

Mayura returned and asked, "OH! Right… You up for those flapjacks now?"

Seina replied, "Yeah, sure. Give me a second."

 **XXXXX**

Aya placed the poster on the wall, and showed the recent polls on the leader of the Miz-K Regulars:  
 _50% – Haruka  
35% – Tenma Tsukamoto  
15% – Narue Nanase_

Aya replied, "Being a cutie with such an adorable attitude, it's no joke why she's a popular girl."

She then thought, "But… with the possible new waves of Fandom Characters on the horizon, and newer animes along the way…"

She turned to the Mio Akiyama Mannequin and said, "Maybe…"

She nodded and approached Mio, thinking of a plan.

* * *

At the _Cucumber Anime Museum_ , Cy was carrying in a huge pile of boxes, with ease, as she giggled, "Vinny Payne cannot liff dese easily." She said, "I stwong like big mammoth."

Vincent Payne, the huge dark-skinned Aussie, said, "Good luck with that, little bit." As he was carrying his own heavy crates.

He growled, "Cucumber hired _her_? I will not be upstaged by some pint-sized robot… even if she _is_ from a dating game."

She finished, as she whined, "WHEW! How tuff is dat? Feel like my awms are huwing."

She held her arms, as Vincent growled, "Rotten little brat… You say it's tough, I do this for a living, even in New York."

Cy said, "Why say dat? Big Mammoth Man favors Miz-K!"

Vincent said, "Well, I'm no Braun Strowman, pee wee. Grab my grip."

He held his hand out, as Cy held his hand. Vincent crushes Cy's hand, but it was Cy doing the crushing. Vincent was shocked, as he was in pain, feeling the small android's grip. Vincent growled, "AAAAAAAAAGH! LET GO, YOU TINY ANIMATRON!"

Cy yelled, "I NOT TINY!"

He was kneeling on one knee, as he cried, "This is embarrassing…"

Mike appeared, as Cy giggled, "Look! Mammoth go hurt!"

Mike yelled at Cy, "CUT THAT OUT! And let go of him!"

Cy sighed, "Okay…" and let go of Vincent's hand.

He groaned, as Mike asked, "You alright? Sorry I forget to tell you about her superhuman strength."

Vincent groaned, "Don't! This kid's got power, like me… despite that she's an android."

Mike replied, "Well, we want the museum to be a hit."

While they were talking, Cy smiled, as she viewed the display of Motoko Kusanagi. She then sighed and said, "I know how you feel, Major. Even your live-action movie was a bomb. Zero Academy Awards, and Zero Razzies. That's Raspberry Awards for the Worst Movies Ever. My money's on Emoji Movie to win Worst Movie Ever. A lot of people disliked it… I dunno why…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _For those who liked "The Emoji Movie", that's your opinion. Unfortunately, it won FOUR Razzies, including Worst Picture & Worst Director._

Cy continued, "Sec-shun Nine has lotta newve! Fiwing you like dat!"

She marched off and said, "I wish I hadda hacking skills – _Master Level_. To be honest, I do, but that's for a gweater good."

Mike called, "Cy! You help me out here?"

Cy walked to him, as Mike said, "Alright… You and Vincent lifted this huge box. And bring it to the warehouse. We'll have the display up, later. Then we'll bring the heavyweight in."

Cy asked, "Hey, Mike, wassin it?"

Vincent stated, "Don't ask what is in it. Grubby kids are always snooping… But _you're_ no kid!"

Mike added, "And a teenager, with a toddler voice."

Cy said, "Cucumber likes me, though."

They helped lift the huge box away to the backroom, as it showed the label of what was it from. It was from a " _Kurumi Tokisaki_ ". But what was in it?

 **XXXXX**

The crate was left in the room, as Vincent said, "Good. Safe and sound. Anyways, where's _Jerry Wilson_?"

Mike said, "At _Viginti_ , with Setsuna. Bro wants to hire someone that Miz-K has been using."

Vincent asked, "You mean the bartender with the red hair? I ran into his wife, on the way here… Lucky bloke, but his taste on girls… with the eyebrows…"

Mike said, "Eh, what are you gonna do?"

Cy asked, "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Mike said, "I know what _I'm_ going to do… Readers, take a look at this."

* * *

 ** _Interviews – Part 1: Fanfics 101-125_**

* * *

 ** _The Authority Days_**

(Usagi Tsukino, _Sailor Moon_ ): 2014 was the worst year for everyone… Triple H & Stephanie McMahon were involved as being pariahs in the Fanfic World, despite that WWE was plummeting to the toilet, after the numerous injuries, and the firings, and the CM Punk debacle. We're just lucky that they disbanded, and that Triple H is ignored, completely… despite his accolades. Mizuki and I talked about how we wanted to do some sort of special prelude before the _Survivor Series,_ that year. And we wanted to try out something that Mizuki once did, which was based off _The Jack Benny Show_. Mizuki, Peter, and the others did the retelling of the _71st Bomber Squadron,_ and even added a little humor to it, just to shave off the drama. I mean, you can tell a little joke, now and then.

(Mizuki Takase, _Comic Party_ ): Well, we had a colorful cast, including my husband, Peter, and the rest of The Gang. See, this was _before_ we met Mundy, Rook, & Cassandra. I casted everyone in it, and we did the most _ridiculous_ joke that was mentioned to Steven Cooke, which lampoons Percival Gaynes, joking about his weight. See, the original like was…

 **XXXXX**

Flashback to _Survivor Series D-Day_ … Mizuki and Peter, in their army uniforms, addressed to Percival, in his pilot's outfit. This was the original like that was remade to fit into WWE's standards.

Mizuki examined his arm and said, "It's real bad, soldier."

Steven C said, "Just a flat wound, sir."

Mizuki said, "No, but you're bleeding!"

Steven said, "Oh, that's not blood. That's ketchup. I was flying into a tomato patch, courtesy of Noble and Mercury."

She asked, "At what altitude?"

He said, "20,000 centimeters, ma'am."

She asked, "Why were you flying so low?"

Peter explained, "After he eats his lunch, we're lucky to make him be WWE United States Champion…"

Mizuki was relieved, as she said, "Oh, I see. That extra 20 pounds of gold would make the difference."

 **XXXXX**

(Mizuki): Yes… Of course, Percival was wafer-thin, being he's a Cruiserweight. And that had _nothing_ to do with The Authority.

(Usagi): So, we did a follow-up, writing to celebrate the Authority's end, but John Cena turned his back on the WWE Universe, and brought them back. This led to the fall of these short stories, which featured me, stealing the WWE Championship, and causing chaos. Of course, Miz-K hated The Authority, after what happened next with Daniel Bryan… But we're lucky that the Brand Split came back, and we _do not_ need to worry about doing _what's best for-_. Well, you get the idea.

* * *

 ** _Tenma wasn't the Bunny!_**

Yakumo, in her purple suit, was sitting next to a deactivated Tenma Robot, in a blue Playboy Bunny outfit. She did the interview, as she was worried.

(Yakumo): When Tenma Bunny was a big hit, we wanted to resume where we left off, by adding more fembots into it. Originally, we wanted to add more in the _Tenma Bunny_ line, but we ended up with Mikoto, or Miko Fox. However, we originally planned for Otsuka-senpai to be a Bunny Robot, since she's an android, herself.

 **XXXXX**

This scene takes place _before Tenma Bunny II_ …  
Mai was standing in place, wearing a black bunny outfit, as Yakumo brushed her long hair. She said, "I feel worried about how we can do this. She'll be perfect for _Part 2_."

She activated her, and then Mai winked to Yakumo, "Good evening, Honey. I am Mai… Mai Magical Bunny… Anything you say, I will listen, honey…"

She cuddled by Yakumo, as Yakumo blushed, "Uh, she's too flirty…"

Mai nudged her breasts onto Yakumo, and then said, "I look ravishing in this beautiful ensemble. Shall I dance for you, honey?"

She swayed her hips and giggled, as Yakumo was blushing heavily. She was completely nervous and scared, as she whimpered, "Uh… Was she always like this?"

A man in a white lab coat said, "Well, I thought you'd like authenticity in your Tenma Bunnies."

Yakumo blushed, "Well… A rabbit won't do…"

She deactivated Mai, and then said, "Hmm… Is it too late to hire Suo-Senpai?"

 **XXXXX**

(Yakumo): After that, Mikoto chose to do it, on one condition… She wants Eri to be a robot, too. So, we planned on the _3rd Tenma Bunny_ fic.

(Interviewer): Does Eri want to speak?

(Yakumo): No, unfortunately… Harima broke up with Eri, in the Summer of 2017… And she's been under a lot of hurt…

She brushed Tenma's hair and added, "To be honest, it serves her right. We did another _Tale of the Bizarre_ , with Sawachika, and she was upset over the ending. Since then, years later, after the breakup, Eri was never the same. I had her communicate with my Tenma Bunny, to ease her pain, and it's working so well. Since the end of the _Tenma Bunny_ story, she wanted to move on… And we also did the ending to _Maidens for Hire_ , which saw Harima and Eri Maiden in a happy reunion. Now and then, I offer to give her new Tenma Bunny an upgrade. And she's become a lifelike doll. I can show you, if you'd like."

The interviewer said, "Uh, no, we don't want to see her anatomy, since we're _M-Rated_."

Yakumo said, "Okay… Then is Ao3 perfect to assist?"

* * *

 ** _Why does everyone hate Pluto?_**

Setsuna Meioh of _Sailor Moon_ was in her chair, brooding. She was sad, as she whimpered, "Sailor Pluto, erased from fanfiction, forever… And even so, my life is in shambles, after saying that Pluto is no longer a planet, and everyone is cheering on, saying that they had no idea… and they don't care."

The interviewer said, "Yes, it was about 12 years ago, since that day. Share your experience with The Gang, and your story " _Plutonic Party_ "…

(Setsuna): Well, this was long after _Five Night's at Usagi's_ , which served as a parody to _Five Night's at Freddy's_. However, beforehand, we have had animatronics in _Crystal Park_ , before its ceremonial burndown, which made me wretch. The idea for me to be the villain was Haruka and Michiru's, being that since _Sailor Moon Crystal_ came to being, it's a scope for revenge. We had the idea to pitch a sort of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ style, with Haruka and Michiru's adopted daughter, Hotaru Tomoe, as their creation, opposite Rocky. All the elements were there, but the _musical numbers_ were cut. It was Percival Gaynes' call, since he didn't want to be sued for _Copyright Infringement_. After that, the rest was laid out, and we did a sort of ending to it, including how the animatronics were singing happily.  
If Usagi had her way, she'd try to make _Usagi and The Moon Machine_ , a parody of _Bendy and the Ink Machine_.

* * *

 ** _Super Mah-yura Odyssey_**

Mayura was in the interview chair, as she winked, "It's-a me, Mah-yura~!"

She explained, "They even said to me that I have a name, similar to _Mario_ , the popular plumber. And I was amazed that I could. So, instead of a werewolf, or a were-cat, I would be a video game character, similar to Mario. I even did a spanking song of it, including how I am _Number One_!"

Harima, in his jacket and shades, pulled the screen down to black, and said to the 4th wall, " _Don't_ let your kids **_READ_** this! Before you know, this fanfic world will be _MEME-Worthy_ , with its parodies… and its-."

Mayura pulled the curtain up and roared, "NOT _THAT_ NUMBER ONE!"

Harima zips off, "YAGH!"

He returns and giggled, "You expect a clip of Mayura's Mario Song?"

He roared, " **TOO BAD! _HARIMA TIME!_** " and jetted off again.

Mayura sighed, "Sometimes, I wish he'd _drop_ the damn Waluigi Time shit. I did the lyrics, and Mizuki and Asahi did the rest. Oh, and Seina had backup lyrics made."

 **XXXXX**

The remix to _Bob-Omb Battlefield_ plays, as Mayura, dressed as Mario, was on the microphone.

(Mayura): _Come on, let's-a go!  
My name is Super Mah-yura!  
_Woo-hoo!

 _I like to jump everywhere (oh!)  
and even anywhere (Yeah!)  
And grab the stars, eat the shrooms,  
and grab all the lovely coins_

 _I like to stomp a Goombas (_ Yeah! _)  
and jump the shells on Koopas (_WHOO! _)  
Because I am  
You know I am  
NUMBER 1! _Woo-hoo! (Oh, yeah!)

 _I like to jump everywhere (oh!)  
and even anywhere (Yeah!)  
And grab the stars, eat the shrooms,  
and grab all the lovely coins_

 _I like to stomp a Goombas (_ Yeah! _)  
and jump the shells on Koopas (_WHOO! _)  
Because I am  
You know I am  
NUMBER 1! _Woo-hoo!

 _I got a letter from Peach  
and she said she wanted a feast (Oh!)  
And on the cake, she had baked,  
to thank me, in the least (Yummy~)_

 _But when I reached the castle (Hmm?)  
She wasn't really there (Eh?)  
Except I saw… on the floor…  
her underwear! _(Wait, what the wha?)

 _I went up to her room  
feeling down and in gloom,  
because I felt, then I smelt  
something with glitter and doom (Stinky!)_

 _But when I opened the door  
she was all over the floor (Wha?)  
And of course, there he was!  
FREAKING BOWSER!  
(Bowser): _FABULOUS!

 _(Mayura): Get… the heck out  
you dirty monkey (Ew…)  
This room… it smells  
Super Funky… (Stinky~)_

 _Get out, get out, get out, get out  
FREAKING BOWSER!  
Get out, get out, get out, get out  
and take ya trousers! _(What?!)

 _Here we go! Here we go!  
Let's-a go! Let's-a go!  
Here we go! Here we go!  
My name is Super Mah-yura!_

 _Here we go! Here we go!  
Let's-a go! Let's-a go!  
Here we go! Here we go!  
My name is Super Mah-yura!_

 **XXXXX**

The music ended, as Mayura was sitting in her chair, a slight bit amazed. She grinned, "This was played during my mixtape, after we recorded it. I'd like to see Kenji Harima do this. Of course, he did his _Robbie Rotten_ meets _Waluigi_ shtick, after he and Sawachika broke up."

The interviewer said, "Yes, we have already heard it from Yakumo."

Mayura said, "Okay, so I won't bring it up."

She explained, "Oh, and during a long run of fanfics, we did a little connection to play out each character. _Minecraft's Steve_ , the blocky guy, he wanted to be in _every_ fic, but gets only a cameo in each of our fics… In fact, you can go _four hours_ or _12 hours_ without having to listen to his " **HI, GUYS!** " quote. April and January couldn't stop scoffing, while Ropponmatsu 2 was laughing her head off… _literally_."

Cut to Steve from " _Minecraft_ ", as he asked, "HI, GUYS? What's that supposed to mean?"

The interviewer said, "That's your catchphrase."

Steve said, "That's not my catchphrase, stupid."

"Of course, it is. You say it, all the time."

"I don't know who told you I say that. I don't say that! My catchphrase is:  
 ** _I did not do it, it was the bunny rabbits that did it! THE BUNNY RABBITS!_** "

The interviewer said bluntly, "You've… never said that… … … _Ever_ …"

Steve barked, "Oh, what do _you_ know?" and leaves.

 **XXXXX**

Mayura continued, "Of course, we were thinking of spinoff episodes, since we have had a lot of girls play _Sexy Koopa Enemies_ , including Yuri, our _Inaudible Thwomp_. She was so hilarious that we did our skit together, and the subtitles she spoke were like… well… sort of a _YouTube CC Jumbling of Translation_."

Yuri, in her Thwomp outfit, explained, really fast, "Hey, let me tell you something… * _mumbles_ * …I saw the fic… * _incoherent_ * …They don't appreciate me… I tell you… * _incoherent_ * Those girls there, they don't respect me at all. It's like saying, I didn't go to 10 years of Acting School, just to learn how to shout and yell like this. They better show me some respect, I tell you!

Cut to Mayura, who concluded, "Well… Secret to share… She _did_ go to 10 years of Acting School, just to learn how to shout like that."

* * *

 ** _More interviews in the next chapter, and throughout…_**

* * *

Seina was in her room, as she was posing the Ayame and Tohka dolls, in chairs. She then blushed, as she gave the Tohka Doll a small loaf of bread. She then posed it, by saying that she enjoys her bread.

Seina blushed, "Well, I guess that's worth it… Tohka Yatogami loves her loaves…"

She turned to Ayame Doll and said, "And as for you… I have plans for _you_. You're such a cutie dolly… and so alluring…"

She blushed, as she groped her soft breasts, "I'm already over Steven Cooke… now that he's become a grim reaper… I want to move on… and not die in another fanfic… How many times has it been? Oh, yes. Five. I bet _you_ wouldn't die on me… Right, Ayame?"

Seina mimicked Ayame, "Damn straight, you hot pussy. I am Ayame Kajou, and I talk brash and dirty, which is forbidden in _Miz-K Takase's World_. But that's okay, because I am uncensored, and no one can stop me. I live for dirty jokes!"

Seina sighed, as she was annoyed, "Ever since Kanade Jinguji was gone… _Best Student Council_ is being ignored… Rino is married to Jude Lizowski, Rein & Sayuri are hanging with _hentai ninjas_ , Kuon's dating Akito Sohma, Nanaho's sick, and Mayura's too obsessed over her boy issues… I _had_ to take the dare…"

She hugged Ayame and whispered, "I wish I had a friend to talk to… The Gang disowns me, and ignores me… and I die in five fics… You appreciate me, do you, Kajou-san?"

She mimicked, "Of course, I do, Seina. You're an outcast, likewise my huge testicle boyfriend, Okuma-san. And he appreciates me now… And I love him. I wish _you_ had a hot (BEEP) in your mouth, someday…"

Seina covered her mouth and groaned, "Man… why does life have to be so prude?"

Ayame said, "I don't know… Maybe your vagina is saying the wrong things…"

Seina gasped, as Ayame suddenly sat up, standing. Seina shivered, "Uh… Kajou-san? You're…"

Ayame said, "Hah! I'm a doll, alright… a fuck doll for your attention! But seriously, and I mean _butt seriously_ , hi there, _Miss Fuckable Katsura with Gloomy Shit Life_."

She tackled her down and kissed her, "Now that I'm alive, I'm going to tuck you in and fuck you in, at the same time! So, suck it, censors!"

Seina was on her bed, held down by Ayame, as Seina sobbed, "Please… You're not going to…"

Ayame giggled, "Rape you? Hell no! Have we learn nothing from sexual conduct? Besides, I wouldn't want to be Anna and Tanukichi, right now… They raped. What we're doing _isn't_."

Seina blushed heavily, and whispered, "What about the others?"

Ayame winked, "You want to know a secret?"

She whispered into her ear and hissed, " _Cock and balls…_ "

Seina was crushed, turning pale white, as Ayame cuddled by her. No one came to rescue her, which is fine, since everyone else is busy.

* * *

Back at the museum, Cucumber returned, and brought in more anime paraphernalia for the exhibits. As he was carrying away a huge basket of weapons, Poké Balls, and gems, a shadowy figure was watching from the distance. He then smirked, as he placed a card on the display for Major Kusanagi.

" _It's wrong to make her a mannequin, forever… but legacy lives on.  
I'm setting her free, away from your prison.  
Lupin the 3rd._"

You guessed it… Making his _Miz-K Fanfic_ debut is the legendary anime thief, himself, Lupin the 3rd.

* * *

 ** _Tune in to the next chapter for more of our adventure.  
Will Cucumber's museum be a hit, after meeting with Ginti, or will it be a disaster, if the World Greatest Thief jumps in and frees his fellow anime legend?  
Who will be leader of the Miz-K Regulars, Tenma, Narue, or Haruka?  
Will Seina escape Ayame's grip? And if so, what does she plan?  
Will Cy upstage Vincent Payne again?  
What does Aya have plan to revive Mio Akiyama from her mannequin shell?  
Will Mike help out in any cause? Or will Mike even care?_**

 ** _These questions, and many others, will be answered in the next chapter of Miz-K's 200th Fanfic Special!_**


	2. Part 2

As trouble continues to swell up in the world, with preparations for this upcoming opening event, a man is by the fireplace, smoking his pipe, wearing a dark purple robe and is with grey hair and a mustache. He said, "Ladies, I called you hear for a reason of utmost importance. I do believe that this manner of speaking is to avoid the recent calamity that you girls made. Now, UZZ Intel has learned of what is planning in the Anime Museum, owned by Cucumber Holowitz. And we need you to retrieve that package that you will be taking… from a Miss Kurumi Tokisaki, as it's labelled. In any case, you must refer back to me, _Changed Daily_ , for security reasons whatsoever…"

He held up his beeper and said, "Oh… And speaking of, it's time for my name of the day…"

He groaned, "Ugh… _Fluffy Scruffy_ …" and the girls started to laugh.

 ** _NOTE:_** _I WAS going to use "Poke Emone", but it wasn't funny. Sorry, NodokaLover._

Fluffy Scruffy (forgive me for laughing) sighed, "Anyways, any questions?"

A girl in a blue jacket was raising her hand, "Yes, I have one, Mr. Fluffy Scruffy… _*giggle_ * Is security tight in this museum?"

Fluffy replied, "It is. You need to keep an eye out on some of Cucumber's friends, which he has hired. You must stay clear of yourself, since it's very challenging."

The girls cheered, "Yes, sir!"

The leading girl in a pink jacket, in long light pink hair, called, "Girls, this is a chance to redeem ourselves! Fluffy Scruffy gave us the order, so we must enter the museum, without stopping!"

They cheered on, "YAY!"

They rushed outside, and appeared in a white background, in black silhouettes, standing in a row. They were in matching jackets and jeans, with colorful blouses. The first girl was wearing her golden yellow jacket and a sun yellow blouse with long blonde hair, and posed with her arms thrown to the left. She boomed " ** _I'M CITRON!_** "

Another girl in medium hair, up to her neck, was wearing her blue jacket and jeans, with a blue tanktop. She posed like Citron, only her arms were thrown to the right. " ** _AURORA!_** "

Another girl in long red hair, done in low pigtails, wearing her purple jacket and black jeans, with a white sports bra, swung her head around and raised her arms up high, " ** _I'M BAE!_** "

Another was petite, with short orange hair, in nekomimi hair, and was wearing a green jacket with a cat print skirt. She posed in a cat pose, and waved her arms up, " ** _KEIKO!_** "

The middle one has long light pink hair, done in long pigtails, with red ribbons. She was wearing her pink jacket, gray jeans, and a red bra. She did a backflip, and bent backwards turning to the camera, " ** _VERA!_** "

" **FIVE! HOT! ANDROID! ARMY! UNIT!** " They cried in order, and did a final pose together.

They cried in unison, " ** _MAIDBOT FORCE IS GO!_** "

As they remained posing, a long silence is made. Vera then smirked, "So we're parodying the _Ginyu Force_?"

They grinned evilly, as they were okay with it. Vera said in an evil grin, "Aurora and I are back… and we have sisters…"

* * *

The museum remained closed, as everyone was busying cleaning the place. Cucumber was sitting in the bench, relaxing, and actually loafing around.

"Oh, hey…" he said, "You're probably thinking that I do the work… Well, in all the years that I have been with Mike, I figured I'd be the one to not do the work, like my brother. He was so selfish, when he was young."

He relaxed, as Mike, Vincent, & Cy were continuing working. Cucumber replied, "Well, I did my share in the museum, but all that's left is the clean work. Sadly, I wanted to see if Ginti will join, but I couldn't do it. Even so, I'm going to go visit him, again, once the job's done, tonight. Oh, by the way, I have news about MegaStar. They'll be performing in the next chapter, with their song " _A Sky Full of Stars_ ". _Hint-hint ._ Also, some of our side stories will be fixed in, and we'll have to open the huge crate that we brought in. We didn't have time, because I have left my crowbar and chisel in the toolbox, inside the closet."

He then stretched a bit, and added, "Mmngh… I'm more of a harem thing, right now…"

Mike called, "Hey, Cucumber! Get off you duff, and help us!"

Cucumber barked, "Nothing doing, bro! That's for all these years you made me your _human shield_!"

Mike huffed, "That's ancient history! Now, come on and get up!"

Cucumber sighed, "I'm sick of this… Why could I not use my tools for the job?"

Mike said, "Because you don't even have a toolbox."

Cucumber groaned, and then said, "Oh, yeah… I forget…"

Setsuna returned with a silver plate of food and said, "I made lunch. I hope you guys enjoy sushi."

Vincent growled, as Mike barked, "Japanese food? I ain't in seafood. Gimme a can of hash and some coffee."

Vincent asked Setsuna, "You know, never asked, mate. Were you in an anime with a vampire, robot, and ghost?"

Setsuna snarled at Vincent, "Mind your own beeswax!" and huffed off.

Mike said, "By the way, Cy & I are going to check that huge crate we brought in, and learn more of its contents. I'd look and examine it, if I were you."

Cucumber said, "Sounds about right. But alright, we can open it."

Cy called, "Excuse me! Major is going to be kidnapped!"

The brothers asked, as Cy went to them, "WHAT?"

She gave them a calling card and said, "This is found on her dispway case."

Mike read the card, and then growled, "I somehow knew this was going to happen."

Cucumber griped, "WHAAAAAT? Lupin the 3rd?! We never used him!"

A man in a tall figure and a detective hat and coat appeared, with black hair and a huge chin. He called, "I'm afraid it's all true. While it seems bizarre, I doubt that Lupin may strike, even for someone as valuable as your gold and jewels."

Cucumber asked, "And just who the fuck are you? (as if I didn't guess…)"

Zenigata saluted, "Name's Zenigata of ICPO; or, in short, I'm an ally to Scarlet Riley, of _The Gang IN-ACTION_ series. From what I gather, thanks to _this_ pint-size child, Lupin the 3rd is set to appear in your museum."

Cy barked, "I am NOT pine-sized!"

Mike nodded and said, "Nice to meet you, Inspector. Officer Mike Holowitz, RCPD – _Royal Canadian Police Department_. This is my brother, Jerry."

Cucumber said, "Nice to meet you."

Zenigata said to Mike, "Funny, I figured you'd be a Mountie."

"Please. Red doesn't fit me, eh."

Zenigata said, "Well, be that as it may, I'm staying here in this museum, to make sure that nothing is stolen."

Cucumber showed him the card and said, "You're wasting your time. Look."

Zenigata read the card and asked, "Huh? He's stealing what?"

Mike replied, "He's going to steal Major Motoko Kusanagi, formerly of Section 9. She's on display, as she is permanently deactivated, and that the _Ghost in the Shell_ live-action movie stunk."

Cucumber replied, "True. Scarlett Johannsson is better off in the MCU, now owned by Mouse Ears."

Cy said, "Motoko was a tweasuwe in the AU Worlds… It was wrong of them to shut her down! But it's far too late."

Zenigata replied, "So I've heard. Well, kidnapping _is_ a crime, despite being a futuristic cyborg. Alright, just keep an eye out for Lupin. Whatever he has up his sleeves, he's going to steal away the Major."

Mike asked, "What do we know about the thief?"

Zenigata said, "Lupin the 3rd's a master thief. And he's also a master of disguise. I'd watch your friends, if I were you."

Cucumber said, "Well, you don't need to worry. Vincent and Cy are strong. Lupin would never lift crates, you know."

He looked at his watch and gasped, "AH, NUT BUNNIES! It's 1PM! 86 the crate, until I get back. I have to meet with Ginti."

He dashed off, as Mike said, "Alright. But we'll wait for you to return, brother."

Mike said, "Jerry's focused, but he's not right in the head."

Zenigata nodded, "I know fellas like that. Anyways, you have me on the job?"

Mike replied, "Right. Lupin the 3rd is popular enough to be in this fic, but if he's going to rob our museum, before opening night, he'll just try."

He said, "You make sure that Lupin gets in, and he gets slammed down by the law."

Zenigata replied, "You got it! I'll have Lupin in bars, before you know it!"

Mike left, as Zenigata approached the displays. He then thought, "What I want to know is _why_ on earth Lupin would steal a cyborg? Isn't she a human being, inside?"

* * *

Cucumber was talking with Ginti, a man in red hair, in a bartender suit. Cucumber was having club soda, with a pickle in it. He asked Ginti if he wants to be in the crew.

Ginti replied, "Well, that depends. You did introduce me in the new fics department, including the Fate series."

Cucumber replied, "Well, that's true, except that we wanted newer employees, since Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost departed, and that Seina & Mayura needed a break. Besides, we have a plethora of employees."

Ginti said, "Right… But why would I join you, especially you have a lesbian for a manservant, a huge giant Aussie, and an android girl? And before you ask, I know you… I _am_ an arbiter."

" _Death Parade_ reference… Look it up, dummies!"

"Still, I doubt I can join your camp, since I have a beautiful girlfriend…"

"You mean wife?"

"Oh, right. Mugi and I were flattered, until you put us in _Fate 3_."

" _THAT_ was Miz-K's doing, not mine! Besides, if you want facts about the fics Miz-K has done…"

He turned to the 4th wall and said, "…have a look at these special interviews, for some secrets you don't know of. Watch this."

* * *

 ** _Interviews – Part 2: Fanfics 126-150_**

* * *

 ** _Sailor Moon Animatronics_**

(Usagi Tsukino): Back to the matter at hand, we had the idea that _Five Night's at Freddy's_ was a popular job, over anybody else. I mean, Sailor Moon returned, and we suddenly heard about this story. So, we decided to think over the story of a Sailor Moon FNAF story. But… in order to do that, all of us had to play the _first Five Nights at Freddy's_ , and the loser has to be the _Mike Schmidt_ of this story…

(Ami Mizuno, _Sailor Moon_ ): However, the game wasn't that tricky to master. Rei managed to beat the game, besting Night 5, without dying. Usagi and I managed to go through Night 3, only to be bested by Foxy… Minako didn't stop Chica… and Mako met with Freddy, before 6am. And that was close than you think… Until…

 **XXXXX**

A girl in brown hair and a blue bow, in a yellow dress appeared, as she asked, "Hey, Usagi, what are you guys playing?"

Usagi said, " _Five Nights at Freddy's_. We wanted to do a story for something like this."

Ami asked, "Hey, Naru, you wanna play?

Naru smiled, "Sure. I've always wanted to play this game…"

Naru played the game, as she was told the rules on how to play, by Ami, and she was checking each room and door. However…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!** " **KZZZZZZT!**

Naru shrieked, as she died… on the first night! The others were stunned, as Usagi grinned, "You thinking… what I am thinking?"

The others stared at Naru, as Naru panicked, "Oh, man… That was scary… I died, and near 4am… I should've paid attention, back there… But still, that was fun. How did… you… do?"

Naru looked at the girls, in an evil grin, with their eyes turning black with silver irises. Naru shivered, "Uh… Guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Guys?"

The girls went closer to her, as Rei said, "Naru… How would you like to experience… _Five Nights at Freddy's_?"

Naru shivered, "Uh, no, that's okay, I-."

The girls lunged at her, but the scene cut to white noise.

 **XXXXX**

(Ami): Basically, she agreed to be in the story, but because of the FNAF Lore being tossed around… we had to end the _first story_ in a cliffhanger. Horror fics are so fickle like that. I'm no fan of horror.

* * *

 ** _Kazuto Iizuka – President_**

(Superball, _Sam & Max series_): Excuse me, I am Agent Superball. I am from AAW-New York C-Squad, and President Iizuka's Secret Service. I obey the President of Earth.

(Interviewer): Yes, but Nixon was the President of the Globe, as of Futurama.

(Superball): Sir, please do not contradict. _Futurama_ was cancelled, and ended the series on a high note, despite DVD sales and ratings. Since it was cancelled, there was no need for former President Richard Nixon to stay on as President. Miss Yagi's idea. The AUs needed a new leader… and a President with _a body_ , literally. But during one interview, he was supportive on _one_ Presidential candidate…

 **XXXXX**

Yagi, a girl in short purple hair and glasses, wearing a black suit, said to the reporters, "Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, the President of Earth, Kazuto Iizuka."

Kazuto, a man in a business suit, in black hair and a fair skin, walked to the podium. He said to the people, "My fellow Earthlings, I called you all here, because I have an announcement concerning the crisis of our free planet! For instance-."

 **XXXXX**

(Superball): I'm afraid that the speech has been cut, due to Mr. President's request, and that we cannot have an international incident, or in this case, and Intergalactic Incident, like before.

(Interviewer): Who was the President he hazed on?

(Superball): President Donald Trump, sir.

 **XXXXX**

A woman in a white tank top, with purple hair done in a ponytail and one eye, pouted in her couch. She barked, "CRUD! I _knew_ I should've had Nixon impeached, _before_ Futurama was cancelled… or have him dead. This, is way, I never win…"

She added, "On the plus side, Nixon's a whole lot worse off than Iizuka…"

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Mannequins 1_**

Ritsu was standing in place, as a mannequin, as Tory Hikawa, a man in brown hair, sat in his chair. He said, "On behalf of my beautiful mannequin girlfriend, I have to make the statement on the following stories: _Mahora Nightmare_ and _The Exhibit_ …"

The interviewer said, "Uh, Mr. Hikawa, care to explain why your girl is a mannequin?"

(Tory Hikawa, _Megaman_ ): Well, if I must… I blame Negima for this! They turned her into a statue, and never changed her back. But you see, she wasn't the only one… My darling Ritsu, we were set to be married, but it seems that she can never be awakened. 200 years is long enough… and we cannot let her age in wearing out her skin. I mean, it's sad to know about Ritsu and Mio's end, in _Mahora Nightmare_. They were awakened again, after _The Exhibit_.

 **XXXXX**

(Sawako Yamanaka, _K-On!_ ): To be honest, I didn't want to do this horror fic, but if I must… I mean, every girl loved my _Catherine_ persona, and wanted to be just like me. So, we did a sort of bizarre tale, outside the _Tales of the Bizarre_ , and we set the whole thing up. The problem was…

 **XXXXX**

Sawako, in her yellow dress, with long brown hair and glasses, was admiring the wax replicas of _After School Tea Time_ , in their poses. Sawako said, "Amazing… and they're all one color? It's like something out of a haunted house."

She grinned, "Oh, my… If they were wooden mannequins, and not wax ones, I could totally dress them up."

She was in bliss, imagining the ways of how to dress her newly-made dolls.

* * *

 ** _Purple Absence_**

(Interviewer): Ropponmatsu 1, you only appeared in _"Miyazawa & May: Clash of the Future"_, and NOT the main "The Gang" story arcs. Why is that?

(Ropponmatsu 1): That is because the one Ropponmatsu that was featured in it was on maternity leave.

A tall busty woman in short purple hair, wearing a white dress, was sitting on the chair, as she explained, "As you guessed, the Ropponmatsu 1 Unit that was pregnant was the one that appeared in the recent stories. Unfortunately, we're NOT AAW Property. We're LSAAWS property, or _Department of City Security_. The R-1 Unit was on maternity leave, and then gave birth to _Ropponmatsu 5_ , named Alice. Of course, all units were busy, as they were test-running her, as she was all-human, fully-functional, and easily smart."

The interviewer asked, "Then, why hasn't she not appear in _any_ new fanfics, lately?"

Ropponmatsu 1 replied, "To respond, I am sorry. But Alice is only in her toddler stages. It will take years to master the art of Ropponmatsu Programming. She's only 3 years old. Alice should be a fully-blossomed adult model, by 2021. _Ropponmatsu 5_ is still under testing, as we speak."

The Interviewer then asked, "Okay… Any ideas on what the future holds for you girls, including the busty robot girls?"

R-1 replied, "Well, I have met with Enju Saion-Ji, co-creator of Cy Tokakushi _Mk II_ , in which she rebuilt her, after the accident. I am surprised that Cy is flat-chested, while Enju is like me, busty and cute. Is she an android, too?"

The interviewer cleared his throat and said, "Uh… No comment…"

* * *

 ** _Beautiful Mannequins 2_**

(Interviewer, to Miss Monochrome): So, Miss Monochrome, being that you've only appeared in _two_ fics, during the 101-200 era, what brought you to mind of the _Fine Mannequin Dining_ idea? We know that this story idea was based off of _The Meaning of Life_.

(Miss Monochrome, _Miss Monochrome_ ): Yes. But as a fledgling idol, I'd have to respond by going out to eat with my backup dancers. And we decided to eat and run, despite that we act the part. Manager paid for our food…

(Interviewer): Yes, and the damages that were made by you, including the vomit, grease, and other debris that you caused from other patrons. Some would consider it a saner version of the _Mr. Creosote_ skit from the movie.

(Miss Monochrome, in shock): Eh? It was a movie?

 **XXXXX**

 _The aftermath of the mess, caused by the Mannequin Troupe, a.k.a. the messy eaters…_

Reginald, the waiter in blonde hair and a purple suit, was cleaning with the cleaning lady. He then sighed, drinking a bottle of soda, "I don't know… I mean, what does it all mean, to aide such bizarre creatures? I mean, they act this way, but it's so demeaning!"

The lady said, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but… Sometimes, I wish I was back in France. And happy to be myself, but I don't want to end up like the Japanese. Their table manners are pleasing, but how they eat confounds me. And the way they use sticks, instead of silverware, bizarreness! I never left this country, to learn more about this tasty cuisine. I wanted to dine with Kings and Queens, and clean for their lovely kitchens. I would go anywhere… … …as long I don't go to those _slanted-eyed Chinese_!"

Reginald did a spit-take, and then turned to the cleaning lady. He dumped the bucket onto her head, and then said to the 4th wall, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to go this way. I had no idea we were working with a _racist_! This world doesn't need this sort of language!"

* * *

 ** _Chicken Little Blondie_**

Mikoto Suo, a woman in blue hair and big breasts, said to the interviewer, "I loved how we made Eri into a robot, especially since she's shy and cute. None better than what we did for her, in _Tenma Bunny III_. Though, I'm sorry that we never added a scene with Harima and Eri, not after the breakup."

The interviewer said, "Yes, we've already heard it from Yakumo and Mayura."

Mikoto said, "Okay, so I won't bring it up. Anyways, Eri wanted to be the chicken, since she wants to be _FNAF_ -style, but Tenma said NO. A duck sounded about right. However, we all agreed on the duck bill, but then came Disney, slapping us with a lawsuit for infringement, using duck bills for people… meaning, it's been done. For example, _DuckTales_ , Donald Duck, _Darkwing Duck_ , and even anthropomorphic people who are animals… like I am down to being a furry… Foxes are the way to being… until FOX comes in, until it becomes a misunderstanding. In the end, we decided on the chick, instead of a duck. But Harima didn't want her to be a chicken, without saying "pizza" first. What is he, _Scott Cawthon_?"

* * *

 ** _Lesbian World_**

Selene Grant, a dark-skinned woman in blonde hair, responded, "When we did _"Goodbye, Jo_ ", we wanted to make this all about the lesbians in the world. But it's merely a mystery and suspense story that Michelle Nevins, my ex-lover, co-wrote with Miz-K. She even added her first love, Joanna Stevens, into the mix… At the time, we were already dating…"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Michelle Nevins & Selene Grant broke up, not long ago, because people question the interracial romance between the two._

 **XXXXX**

A photo of Michelle, sitting between Joanna and Selene, in a bench. Joanna was a tall busty woman in a mauve blouse, reading a _Playboy_ magazine, and Michelle was a tiny woman in her blazer and jeans.

Selene explained, "That tiny Brit in the middle is Michelle. When we met, it was, sort of, awkward. When we first met, on the set, before meeting with Michiru and Haruka, it was _cold air_. I was thinking about how this tall woman broke her heart… And what she'd think of me, knowing that it was all racist. But I'm not being racist. I just want to know if Michelle's friends, The Gang, stay true to their message about tolerance towards racism."

 **XXXXX**

Joanna was in the interview chair, and said, "Actually, I was thinking, when I sat with Michi and Selene… I was thinking of having smoked cheese, after the fic we were doing was over.  
Anyways, Michelle and I broke up, in okay terms… We lost the fire, after one minor incident on Valentine's Day. I couldn't even sing right, since Michelle said I have a voice of a sick cow. I AM _NOT_ A SICK COW!"

 **XXXXX**

Selene said, "Joanna was Farra Stevens' sister, and has the hottest boobs in the world. So, how come she has NO talent, like Farra?"

* * *

 ** _Wyatt's Love in Decision_**

Wyatt Williams of _6Teen_ , a dark-skinned boy in a red sweater, was in the chair.

(Wyatt): I don't know. Sayuri and I had a thing, on-set. I mean, I _am_ dating Sayuri Hida, but Kagami Hiiragi was my first choice. Of course, dating a twin-tailed tsundere… Not my style. Kagami and I only played dating, while Sayuri and I had a thing for each other. Me, I'm a failure in love, and she's a quiet swordfighter in glasses and boobs. Even Jonesy would _never_ date her… but he has Nikki.  
We _did_ have a sort of chemistry, after shooting. And we somehow started to date, now and then, during off-days, after I worked at _Burger McFlipsters_. Musically sounded, she likes me… Only, don't tell Rein that I talk bad about her.

Sayuri Hida appeared from below, and then asked, "Huh? What did you say?"

Wyatt said, "Nothing, babe. Did you unloosen that knot?"

Sayuri said, "Almost. I'm surprised that you ruined your good sneakers…"

Wyatt panicked to the interviewer, "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No, it's not what you think! Sayuri and I are old enough for commitment… but not yet!"

* * *

Ginti huffed, "Yeah, well… A lot of people tend to be a bit cautious in secrets."

Cucumber replied, "You're telling me. But, unfortunately, we have no time to do them all."

He sat up and asked, "You up to join us?"

Ginti said, "Eh, whatever. But I'll visit you, if I'm not busy."

Cucumber left, but stopped to see a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a blue suit. He was waiting for someone, as Cucumber asked, "Say, are you Geo Stelar?"

Geo said, "Yeah? Are you are?"

Cucumber said, "Jerry Holowitz! But friends call me Cucumber."

"Cucumber?"

"It's a long story. You'll see in _Cucumber II_ , coming soon to _Fanfiction dot-com_."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I like to remind readers of a future story."

 _"What_ readers?"

Cucumber said, "Anyways, what brings _you_ here?"

Geo explained that he has a huge musical performance in Viginti. And he wants to know if Mio is coming over for the performance. Cucumber said that she's coming… but not sure when. He then said that he'll offer MegaStar to play in Cucumber's newest fic, if Geo wants to promote his brand-new Anime Museum. Geo agrees, and said, "Thank you. Please, bring Mio to see this."

Cucumber said, "Right. Anyways, how about a performance, before we finish up?"

Geo said, "Well, my friends are already set up, as we are rehearsing in Viginti. So, okay. We want to perform " _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ " for Mio and friends."

Cucumber said, "Alright. You go for a song, and we'll play it. Besides, we need a little music."

Ginti said, "Yeah, sure. It's better than Harada and Mayu's C-H-A bullshit."

Cucumber said to the 4th wall, "And you folks, you're about to see _more_ from MegaStar, throughout the story. Here's their cover for _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ , MegaStar!"

The band begins playing " _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ ", as Lan, Geo, & Sonia were in the front of the stage, and Tory playing drums, and Maylu playing the keyboard. Lan sang lead.

( _Lan_ ): _Whenever I look at you  
my heart just goes DOKI-DOKI  
This feeling is jiggly  
like a marshmallow FUWA FUWA_

 _You are working oh so hard | (Geo): (You are working oh so hard)  
Trying like you always do | (Geo): (Trying like you always do)  
Focused on the things you do  
you never seem to stray away_

 _But every time you look at me | (Geo): (Every time you look at me)  
(Geo): …when in my dre-eams  
(Geo): The path is when I'll be close to you_

 _(Lan, Geo, & Sonia): Oh, God, please  
Give me a wish  
to have some more time  
(Lan): When we'll be together  
just the two of us_

 _(Lan, Geo, & Sonia): Oh, I am cuddling  
with my fluffy bunny doll  
that I'm holding tight  
(Lan & Geo): Come on, Dream Land! Take me away!_

 _(Lan): Fuwa Fuwa Time | (Geo): (Fuwa Fuwa Time)  
Fuwa Fuwa Time | (Fuwa Fuwa Time)  
Fuwa Fuwa Time | (Fuwa Fuwa Time)_

The music ends, as MegaStar bowed. Cucumber applauded and cheered, "OOOH! I likey the MegaStar! Okay, guys! Looking forward to working with you!"

Geo waved, "Anytime, man."

Cucumber said, as he sat up, "Right. I'll see ya round."

He left the bar, as Geo sighed, "Weirdo… He's almost like _Deadpool_ , minus the bad scars and red everything. This guy's green everything."

Aya suddenly appeared from behind Geo, as she asked, "Geo Stelar?"

Geo asked, "Huh? Mio? Oh… You're not Mio… But you look like her… only your breasts are smaller… and she never wears acrylic nails."

Aya bowed to him, "Black hair is our trait for some girls like us… I am Aya Hoshino; correction: Aya Hoshino-Otohata. I'm married, like you…"

Geo blushed, "Well, yes… But I'm here to meet my darling Mio…"

Aya pouted, as she said, "I'm afraid we'll have to talk privately… Your wife, Mio… She… AHEM! How should I put this?"

He explained, "Uh, no… Actually, we-."

She beckoned to Geo and said, "We'll meet out back. I'll tell you everything…"

He said, "Okay."

Aya & Geo leave, as Ginti sighed, "I wonder how _she_ got here."

* * *

At the museum, Setsuna and Mike were arguing in the kitchen. Mike demanded, "I want a can of hash and some coffee."

Setsuna barked, "Nonsense! You'll _eat_ what I give you and like it! You can, at least, try, officer… unless of course, you don't want it to dribble down your clothing."

Mike threatened, "How about I grab your ponytail and tie it around your neck in a Melvin Knot?"

She stepped back, as Vincent was bringing an extra crate into the warehouse, with Cy behind him. Cy said, "I should be goin' ta bed, soon… But iss only 8pm."

Vincent said, "I know. Hey, you that strong for a beautiful girl. How old are you?"

Cy said, "Can't say."

She called to Setsuna, "Sessna! Give da poor guy his can slop!"

Setsuna pouted, as Mike replied, "That's a _can of hash_ and _some coffee_."

Vincent called to her, "Hey, Cy. Give me a hand here!"

Cy cheered, "Okay~!"

She pranced off, as Setsuna sighed, "Your brother… … …meets _all kinds_."

Mike said, "This one is no different. You're an anime character, and she's a video game character."

Setsuna huffed, "Maybe we should order out."

Mike said, "No. A can of hash and some coffee."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Miz-K Regulars Camp_ , Haruka was trying to feed a strawberry cake to Mio, still in mannequin form. She held up a piece of cake, with a fork, and said, "Okay, open wide, Mio-Chan…"

She tapped her mouth with the food, like she was feeding a doll. All Tohru and Mayura could do was watch in disgust and confusion.

Tohru said, "She's losing it, thinking this mannequin is alive."

Mayura sighed, "Well, not really. Yukino Miyazawa said that she's a brilliant _Pokémon Coordinator_ , but she's as dense and stupid as a pasta-eater."

"Eh?"

"We're not allowed to mention _Hetalia_ , anymore. Not after _that_ moment…"

"OH…"

Tohru then asked, "So, whatever happened to deciding on who the leader is?"

Mayura said, "Well, Eri dropped out, as she suddenly started to act weird… since the breakup. And Tenma's acting her goofy self, too."

At a small table, Eri, in a pink blouse, was moving her arms in a doll-like manner, showing no emotion. She held up a cup of tea and said to Tenma and Chachamaru, "This is. Good. Tea."

She was acting different than before, since she and Kenji Harima broke up, last year. Chachamaru tried to cheer her up, since then, but no go. Tenma, of course, wanted to help, and she did, but it seems that Eri needs to regain her emotional side. So, Tenma decided to revert back to her Tenma Bunny form – an android – and speak with Eri, from bot-to-bot.

"So, Eri Honey, was the tea good?" she spoke robotically.

Eri replied, "It is. It is. Chachamaru makes. The best tea."

Chachamaru bowed and said, "I am glad you liked it. It's usually my MO, since being with Evangeline, all the time. The Master does have a little soothing time… for a vampire."

Eri said, "So, I. figured this. much."

And being a robot herself, Chachamaru knows the universal language to her own species.

Tohru said, "Wow… They're all robots!"

Mayura complained, "NO, THEY'RE NOT! Eri's shattered from the inside, and Tenma's a moron!"

Tohru stated, "So, I guess that means the _Leader of the Regulars_ goes to Haruka, right?"

Mayura replied, "Wrong. Turns out that Nanase and Moore agreed to drop it, since it's _quote-SO STUPID!-end quote_. And Aya's a no-show, she since left. It's like no one wants to be a part of this, being alive or otherwise. We have _too many_ freaks, as it is… So, we're putting a pin on it."

Tohru replied, "Well, you had your share, being a were-cat and Super Mayura. I, however, fit my role as the perfect antagonist, _Onigiri_. Not to mention playing the role of an OC called _Remy Snowflake_."

"Yeah, I guessed." Mayura said.

She looked around and said, "Huh? Where's Seina?"

 **XXXXX**

In her room, Seina, mildly sweating, and fully clothed, brushed Ayame's long black hair, and made it into a tuxedo braid. She redressed her in her uniform and placed her glasses on. Seina sighed in relief, "Thank goodness… I mean, Tohka would _never_ act that rowdy and foolish… Plus, I'm amazed that I have two dolls, lifelike and exact, of two well-known newcomers…"

She said to the 4th wall, "And not to mention, they both have _Josh Grelle Boyfriends_."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _THAT applies to the English Dub of "Date-A-Live" and "Shimoneta", respectively._

She straightened her hair and said, "There we go. Now she looks mature looking…"

Mayura stepped in and asked, "Well… Any idea _why_ you're sweating?"

Seina gasped, "Uh, NO! It's not what you think!"

"And _you_ wanted a boyfriend! GAH! You're a closet lesbian, are you?"

Seina blushed, as she replied, "Look, what was I going to do? I've seen these girls go well, against the likes of these people… Kajou and Yatogami, they're awesomely adorable…"

She turned to the Ayame doll and said, "Look at Kajou. She's too pretty, even with profanity and dirty jokes, laced with poison."

Mayura smiled, "Oh, please. Ayame Kajou's a terrorist!"

"So?" Seina grinned, "Besides, I'd be _her_ Blue Snow, any day."

Mayura said, "Well, come on. We have to go, soon. Leave them."

Seina asked, as she was being dragged away, "Noooooooooooo… Why do I have to leave them? They're mine!"

Mayura said, "You're hopeless… You care for Steven Cooke, but deep down, you're rather off having a penis."

Seina barked, "HEY! It's not my fault that he dumped me for a stupid mistake I made! OUCH! Lemme go!"

* * *

Outside the museum, the Maidbot Force was viewing the action, as Vera said, "Now then, I believe that _Fluffy Scruffy_ has what we wanted. It's in there, and we do not want to be the foil!"

She stated, "In short, we have to go in, and secretly steal the prize! Plus, security is tight. So, we must use grace and precise movement!"

She called out, "ALRIGHT, WOMEN, LET'S GO IN AND SNEAK IT LIKE SWIPER!"

The others cheered, as a skinny man, perched up in a tree, shrouded in shadows, was listening on. He snickered, "He, he, he, he, he, he… Well, well, how the wonders of beauty and technology appeal to me. Five girls want one prize, but I want the _sole_ treasure."

He crept off, as the girls marched off, running in a marching speed. The man disappeared into the shadows, as he waited for nightfall to rob the museum.

 **XXXXX**

Inside the museum, Cucumber was about to open the crate, but then said, examining it, "Crap. How am I going to open this, if I don't know what it is? What could it be? A casket? An urn? A jug? Or maybe a bomb? I can't be so sure. Besides, I already blew the budget on that party I did, long ago. Don't ask how I did it…"

He looked at the crate and then labeled it " ** _DO NOT OPEN_** ", realizing that it could be… " _that_ ". He said to the 4th wall, "You know… _That_."

He then left, as he figured, "I'll have Cy examine it, before we open it. Can't be too sure."

As he left, a shadow was viewing the action. What is this shadow?

* * *

That night, the Maidbots quietly entered the back way, as they were peeking into the windows. Bae said, "One figure inside… a man in a trenchcoat and detective's hat."

Citron replied, "Aw, man! Why did it have to be has-beens from the 1980s? They're so boring!"

Aurora replied, "I examined his vital signs… That's Inspector Zenigata from Interpol. What is _he_ doing here?"

Keiko whined, "Damn! Miz-K meet all kinds, no matter which era they shoveled in!"

Vera said, "Everyone, be quiet. I don't see anybody else. Probably sleeping somewhere. But we're all alone… I say we go meet this _Zenigata_ …"

The girls grinned in malice, and then snuck in, snapping their fingers in rhythm. Zenigata was guarding the area, until he heard the sounds of the snapping fingers. He thought, as he was looking around, "Lupin… It better not be him…"

But he turned around and gasped, "What the-?"

The Maidbots emerged from the shadows, as Zenigata cried, "ALRIGHT! Just what is going on? Who the hell are you five?"

Vera said, "Well, a beautiful prize in this room… I do believe you have something that belongs to us."

Aurora grinned, as Citron cracked her knuckles. Bae looked at the display case of Motoko, and said, "Ah, yes… Major Kusanagi, enshrined in glass, forever a mannequin… To be honest, the live-action movie tanked."

Zenigata asked, "You ladies work for Lupin?"

Bae asked, "Who?"

Keiko smirked, "You mean that criminal has-been? Hah! What kind of loser would steal this princess?"

Aurora said, "We are not in the mood to steal this princess. We're after so much more."

Vera replied, as she went closer, "Now then, who owns this building… and where do they keep his prized exhibit?"

Zenigata responded, "How should I know? The Major is in a display, and I have no idea what you're talking about! But… I know you're NOT Lupin! Because if it _is_ Lupin, he'd bring Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko along with him! But there's _five_ of you!"

He stammered, as he stepped back, "Uh… Final warning! I'll shoot! Don't make me arrest you all!"

Vera smiled, "Ah, yes… This is indeed a wondrous experience… Ladies, what say we teach this fart a lesson?"

Citron laughed, "Yeah, Boss! Let's pound him into pieces! He's no Columbo, or Richard Moore, or Sherlock Holmes, or Encyclopedia Brown, or Babysitters Club, or Boxcar Children, or kids with a dog, and shown in puppet form!"

Vera barked, "DO YOU _REALLY_ HAVE TO RAMBLE _ALL THAT_?"

Citron pouted, as Aurora said, "One of us has to find this treasure. But as for the detective, let's silence this stoolie!"

Vera smiled, "An excellent idea. Sis, you and I will throttle this loser!"

Bae, Citron, & Keiko whined and complained, as they yelled at Vera & Aurora about having them do the dirty work, themselves. Vera smiled and said, "Alright, I see you girls are against your boss's orders? But hey, you never got the spotlight, yet. Tell you what: Aurora and I will find our prize, while you rough up this dumb dick. And you, Inspector _Clue-So-No-Get-Us_ , know this! We're not here for _Major Kusanagi_ , no matter what you say, being we're fellow fembots. But we're after something more… and something _we_ want to take. And there's _nothing_ you can do to stop us!"

The Maidbots cheer on, as Vera cried, "WHO'S THE LEADER OF THIS BAND OF BOTS?"

They cried out, "YOU ARE, VERA!"

Keiko smirked, "Alright, we're going to decide on _Jan-Ken-Po_ on who gets to rough the jerk in the coat! Winner gets the Inspector! And the loser-."

Citron cried, "THE MUSEUM! Make it bare and empty!"

Vera smirked, "NO! Just take what you need in this museum, if you steal from here. You want to be lke Bender? My advice: _don't!_ "

She added, "Alright. You decide who gets who, while we take our prize. Come along, Aurora!"

Aurora waved, "Take care, guys~!" and they leave to find their prize. Citron, Bae, & Keiko surround the inspector, as he was panicking, "Uh… No, please… Stay back… Are you really machines?"

Citron said, "Who's first? Here, Keiko, you take the first shot."

Keiko smirked, "I see, let the lightweight model take out the inspector, while you heavyweights rob what you take. Good call. I don't think my arms can carry up to 1,000kg."

Zenigata cried, "URK! A thousand kilos?!"

The Maidbots surrounded him, and then tied him up in rope. Vera and Aurora were already in the back room, looking for something.

* * *

Mayura returned with Seina, in the main room, as Geo brought his instruments in the main room of the _Miz-K Regulars_ meeting room. He and the rest of MegaStar were preparing to perform, as Mio was standing in place, dressed in a blue tanktop and white short shorts. Seina & Mayura gasped, as they saw MegaStar, in-person. Seina asked, "Uh, excuse me…"

Lan Hikari turned to Seina and asked, "Oh! Hey, you're cute. You remind me of Yui…"

Seina blushed, "Oh! Really? You think I'm adorable?"

Sonia Strumm joked, "Uh, no! You're as homely as a mongrel!"

Lan stated, "Be nice!"

Maylu smiled, "Hey, you two. Geo said that we'd come over, for a friend."

Seina asked, "Huh?"

Mayura added, "A friend? Don't tell me you are talking about Mio? She's a mannequin!"

Geo stated, "True. But we want to break it off, so she can go back to being her cute and awkward self, again."

Mayura giggled, "Well, not that it'll ever work, but why are you here, and who brought you?"

Aya appeared and said, "I did."

She explained, "I'm sorry, but… Mio has to be alive, otherwise, it'll be too bizarre, as it is. Eri Sawachika's losing it, likewise Tenma, as being that Tenma's a robot girl, and Eri's not… Haruka's too dimmed… Narue & Rachel don't care… Sayuri is missing… and lord knows what _you two_ are doing…"

Seina asked, "Well, why is MegaStar performing in our meeting room?"

Mayura barked, "And do you know what time it is?"

Aya said, "9:35pm. We want to perform at 10pm, tonight. MegaStar will perform " _A Sky Full of Stars_ ". Geo said that this is one song Mio loves. If this doesn't break her mold, nothing will."

Mayura said, "I doubt it… but still… Everyone else is asleep. Is this wise?"

Aya said, "Only one way to find out."

She bowed to Geo and said, "And to add, my apologies for not knowing about you two. I had no idea you two were-."

Mayura huffed, "Virgins?"

Seina added, "Sex buddies?"

Aya hissed demonically at them, " **SILENCE!** "

Geo blushed and giggled, "Uh, no, it's fine. You and I have already met. Mio and I are not married, just yet. But I forgive you for making that mistake."

Lan shivered, as he asked Sonia, "Did that girl in black hair-?"

Sonia whimpered, trembling, "Yeah… I did… Is she a freak?"

Aya glared at them, and whispered, "Quiet, you!"

She then said to Geo, in a polite smile, "Well, let's discuss the song you will perform, and the venue you will play."

As the band prepares, meanwhile, Tohka and Ayame were in the room, as they suddenly blinked. Tohka stood up and said, stretching her arms, "Man… I thought they'd never leave."

Ayame adjusted her braid and said, "Indeed. I feel like a sex doll… OH, WAIT! We _are_ sex dolls!"

Tohka cried, "NO, WE'RE NOT! Do you realize that this is the only way to change us back to normal! Personally, I don't care much about those two, but they'd be perfect. _Lovely Bliss_ has to make us take them, or else."

Ayame said, "You're right. What I wouldn't do to be back in the living world, after that Fuwa chick killed me."

Tohka said, "You're lucky that you're getting a second chance. I'm _mostly_ a Spirit."

The two girls waited, as they viewed what was going on. Tohka and Ayame waited for the right time to strike, before something else happens.

* * *

 ** _Now that Aya has brought MegaStar in, will the song that they'll sing save Mio?  
What will Tohka & Ayame do now, and what are their plans?  
Will the Maidbots find what they're looking for?  
When will Lupin the 3rd appear?  
And is Cucumber going to make the save in this dramatic adventure?  
Find out in the next chapter, and more, in Miz-K Fan Fic #200!_**


	3. Part 3

Back at the museum, the Maidbots were invading the entire building, with Zenigata tied in rope and posted to a column. His mouth was taped shut, as he was screaming for his life.

Bae, Citron, & Keiko laughed evilly, as they were celebrating. Bae smiled, "Excellent work, ladies! We bagged ourselves a has-been!"

Keiko said, "Too bad. ICPO has heard much about you, but a shame that you were expecting someone else!"

Citron laughed, "Yeah! But you can't get out of this, can you, Dick?"

Bae stated, "AHEM! _Dick_ is the term for detective. In proper noun, it's usually for _Richard_."

Citron whined, "Aw, come on, Bae! Why do you have to be knowledgeable?"

Bae barked, "I _am_ being knowledgeable! We're programmed that way! You should know that!"

Citron giggled, "Oh, right."

Keiko said, "Uh-huh. So why the detective here, and right in front of our prize?"

A voice called, "Precisely why I asked _you_ ladies… but I now you're _not_ ladies, but rather robots. By the way, thanks for taking care of Pops for me, but I'll take it from here."

The man hopped down, as the girls gasped in shock. He wore his jacket and pants, with brown hair, a long chin, and sideburns. It was _the_ Master Thief, Lupin the 3rd.

Zeingata muffled, "Wha? Lupin?!"

Citron shouted, "OH, SO IT'S TRUE! YOU _DID_ SHOW UP, LUPIN!"

Bae said, "You're already too late! Vera & Aurora have already gotten the prize, in the back room!"

Lupin smiled, "Who said I was going after what _you're_ after. Besides, disguising myself as the tall Aussie Man was tricky, but it helped. A little break for him, while he was drinking his Energy Drink, and I figured you need more muscle for the job, including that huge crate you were robbing, just now. Don't worry. I know _exactly_ what was in it. When the towering kangaroo returned, I fled, but not after I planted a tracking device, just to grab my real prize."

Zenigata muffled and screamed, "LUPIN! MMMPH!"

Lupin said, "WHOA! Time-out! I want Pops to breathe air, okay?"

He removed the tape, as the detective roared, "OWWWWWWW! Damn it, Lupin! Anyways, thanks for rescuing me from these evil machines… But still, I'm curious, you're only here to rob Motoko Kusanagi, the Major!"

Lupin smiled, "No… Even I know that movies like _Ghost in the Shell_ are very entertaining. In my opinion on the movie, _Scarlett Johannsson_ made an awesome Motoko. But in all sheer honest, the anime was better."

He gave a thumbs-up, and added, "I _was_ pleased by the special effects and the skintight suit she wore. Plus, if it were directed by Michael Bay, I'd walk out of it, and never look back from it."

He stated, "Enshrining this beauty is the right thing, since she's a legend to ALL fembots, everywhere."

He grinned, "But _she_ is not what I'm after."

Zenigata asked, "Huh? Then, what? What _are_ you after?"

Lupin grinned, as we cut to Vera & Aurora, opening the crate. They gasped, as smoke emerged from the crate. They coughed, as smoke engulfed the entire museum. Citron cried, "Aw, crap! Lupin triggered a booby trap!"

Keiko snarled, "Damn you! You'll pay for this!"

Lupin already vanished, as the others were confused. Zenigata cried out in anger and rage, "HEY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, LUPIN? LEMME OUT OF HERE, AT LEAST! GRRRRRRRR! **LUUUUUPIIIIINNNNNN!** "

Citron, Bae, & Keiko ran outside, as Vera & Aurora followed them. Zenigata yelled, "HEY! **HEEEEEEEY!** WHAT'S THE MATTER! I'M SO MAD I'M GOING TO SCREAM! DAMN YOU, LUPIN! DAMN YOU TO HELL! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

The Maidbots were outside, as Lupin was on the crate, in midair, tethered by a crane and rope, attached to a helicopter. He called out, "So long, ladies! Hope you enjoyed the trick and treats of flavor! This is _one_ gem that I want to enjoy, not even Cucumber can possess!"

Vera roared, "Lupin the 3rd! DAMN HIM!"

Aurora cried, "He's getting away!"

They chased after him, but he was far up high from their reach. They continued to chase after him, all through the night. Zenigata, meanwhile, was still tied up and trapped. He moaned, 'I can't believe it… Lupin knew this would happen…"

Mike appeared, minutes later, as he asked, "Oh, detective! I see that you're tied up."

Zenigata grumbled, "Just untie me, please… I'll explain shortly…"

 **XXXXX**

Twenty minutes later, Zenigata explained that Lupin showed up and stolen the crate that was sent from Kurumi Tokisaki. Mike understood it and added, "That's alright. We knew this would come to pass. So, Jerry switched the crate with an exact replica. However, the real crate's in the backroom. My brother may be wacky and goofy, but he's rather clever. I'd not underestimate him, if I were you."

Zenigata sighed in relief, "Thank god… So, any idea what was inside?"

Mike replied, "Well, no. That's the problem… There's some sort of weird vibe inside it, and this Tokisaki is skeptical. Recall to the namesake, _Tokisaki_ , and the _Fate series_. It could be a column for Fuji Power Core _or_ it could be MIO's casket with her remains inside."

Zenigata said, "I see… So, Lupin was after something in it. But he said that he _knows_ what's already inside it!"

Mike replied, "That's the $64 Question. He's lying. NO ONE knows what is in it. In fact, no one dared to open it, almost like " _it_ "."

"IT?"

"Yeah…" and then whispered into Zenigata's ear. Zenigata said, "Wow… But that's all in a movie!"

Mike said, "That's _just_ what they _want_ you to think."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the huge room, MegaStar was preparing to perform, as Aya was talking to Seina & Mayura about what she is doing. She wants Lan & friends to sing for Mio, just to wake her up. Mayura replied, "Is that right? You mean like Sleeping Beauty? Geo should just kiss her lips."

Seina replied, "No, that would be too obvious… and already done. If you want to wake her, try to wake her with her soulmate."

Mayura added, "Oh, yes. Mio & Geo are definitely attracted to each other. I wish I had a boyfriend like that…"

Aya huffed, "You're going to die alone, Mah-Yura! Me, I got a hot boyfriend, Rei Otohata. NO! Husband. We _are_ married, after all, and I-."

Sonia said, "We know a lot about you, Miss Yandere Girl."

Aya blushed, as she explained, "That… was simply for horror stuff. My eyes are _not_ blue."

Seina said, "Right… Watch for those girls in black hair and blue eyes… They're the harem's worse nightmare."

Aya replied, "Well, not to be rude, but-. Hey! Where'd Geo and Sonia go?"

Seina said, as she stated, "They left. Possibly to prepare for the next segment. In fact, the next bunch of fanfics showed the appearance of MegaStar, including the Fate Series."

Aya asked, "I'm aware of that, but why break the _glorious_ 4th wall?"

Mayura turned to said 4th wall and said, "Well, here's what they have to say."

* * *

 ** _Interviews – Part 3: Fanfics 151-175_**

* * *

 ** _Seryu Lives!_**

(Bacon): Bacon. Bacon. Needs more bacon. Seryu Bacon is adorable and hot! Bacon-bacon-bacon!

(Interviewer): Yes, Bacon, but why does Seryu Ubiquitous appear in " _Superior Seryu_ ".

(Seryu Bacon): Ah, yes. Seryu Bacon loved that bacon story, as it was _Akame ga Bacon Kill's_ first baconly fanfic in the Miz-K World. It was a time before _Captain America: Civil War_ was introduced, and we were baconly amazed to have a baconly story revolved around Seryu Bacon! Seryu-Seryu-bacon!

(Interviewer): Yes, we have enjoyed that, including hilarious scenes. You also mentioned that it features Marvel's Captain America and Iron Man, all of which made cameos to this story, possibly promoting the _Civil War Movie_.

(Seryu Bacon): Oh, no no no no no no no no. We do not want to get in baconly trouble by unbaconly Mouse Ears. Bacon clearly loves Seryu Bacon, and show the rest of the world that we can invite everyone to our bacon world, because everyone in Bacon's fanfics are open to the public and bacon-bacon-bacon-bacon needs more bacon-bacon!

(Interviewer): Ah, okay… but do you know the real Seryu to yourself, Seryu?

(Seryu Bacon): I don't bacon care. Seryu Bacon Ubiquitous is deceased. I play out her baconly role! Justice bacon prevails!

* * *

 ** _The Birth of Fate_**

(Geo Stelar): We were pleasant to do the _Fate stories_ , and including the pairing with myself and Mio. We met, the fic before Fate 1, which had us dating together. But a lot of people told us about a possible team-up with The Gang and MegaStar. Well, during the shooting for Fate 1, we met Rook Hadigan, who appeared in _MegaStar Tea Time_ , and he gave me pointers on how to act and make a few romance gestures. Of course, he offered to see Mio's panties, if I would do it. But that, was like, a stupidly tactic. But Mio and I did this sort of thing. We all had a share, since three of the girls of Tea Time are dating all the boys in MegaStar, including me. Sonia even suggested that Maylu gets killed off first, being that she wasn't a popular character. Maylu objected to the idea, but had the idea to invite our friends over, names mentioned, as the victims. It's almost like Mio Akiyama plays a cute victim. But at the end of the story, it's like… you'd evolve _into_ a destructive evil woman, whose powered by gems. To tell you the truth, the idea to have Mio play as MIO, the vampire, was Ritsu's idea. She had this _uncanny play-on pun_ , calling Mio "MIO BRANDO". And Miz-K suddenly greenlit the idea, and that was years after JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ended, until _Parte 5_ becomes animated! Mio liked the idea, and better off that we had a fun series out of it, including how Mio changed me into a woman… but it was my idea to keep a part of me, from down below, and to save grace and manhood. Sonia agreed to it, and the rest was history.

 **XXXXX**

(Sonia Strumm): When I first heard about being a canon villain, I couldn't say no. I am okay being a robot singer and guitarist, as I am programmed to play for you… but kidding aside, you realize what fandom I'm from? That's right. I'm from the popular video game series " _Mega Man_ ". And it's all about one thing: _Robots, Robot Masters, Robots, Evil Scientists, Robots, Mavericks, Robots, weird animal names, Robots, blasters that fire random weaponry, Robots, viruses, Robots, post-apocalyptic worlds, Robots, a futuristic utopia, and Robots_ , because why not end the pattern there.  
And, uh, I'm a not a robot, per se. I'm human, but I represent the recent installment: _Battle Network_. Though while being a master is one thing, I wished to be an android, fully, one day. OH! Would it be sweet it I changed my name and format, if I were a _Robot Master_ or a _Maverick_? I could call myself… " _Guitarist Gyronic_ "… but that's a dream.

* * *

 ** _Final Deletion_**

(Percival Gaynes): So, technically, Farra Stevens, my wife, hates Triple H, ever since 2000. But that's ancient history. Still has. When we decided on creating a fight between Triple H & Farra Stevens, it's a swell idea. We were in a trifecta of matches, pitting Sailor Mars and Vegeta, and even Mr. Nevins and Sailor Venus. But Farra's idea was to have the battle take place in New York, far from the Barclays Center. And since then, we wanted it as a SummerSlam match. Farra suddenly started to emulate the gimmick of _Broken Matt Hardy_ , back when he was in GFW. We call it GFW, because it used to be TNA. And that was long _before_ The Hardy Boyz returned to WWE. Anyways, I was against the idea, but I promised her that she'd DROP the gimmick, if she wins or loses to Triple H. She won, of course, but… … …but it's safe to assume that she continues to speak like Matt Hardy. However, I made her a deal: she _drops_ the _Broken_ gimmick, IF we have Broken Matt Hardy, himself, as one of The Gang's villains. She agreed, and we did. Turns out that Matt Hardy was not ready to face The Gang, just yet, unfortunately. At the time, the Hardy Brand was in legal issues with using their Broken Brilliance, against the ownership by Anthem (Impact's owners). Months passed, and they got all the rights. Sad to say that Broken Matt had become _Woken Matt_. But here in Miz-K's world, we KEEP _Broken_. Now I'm worried Farra would chant " _Delete!_ " again and again.

* * *

 ** _Kanade Jinguji's Goodbye?_**

Rino Rando, a girl in orange hair, was crying, as she stated, "I couldn't let it… I mean, she stabbed The Gang in the hearts… lying to all of us. But I didn't want to interfere. Kanade would turn from bad to worse, being she acted like an evil megalomaniac."

Pucchan, her puppet, said, "Well, not to be rude, but the Kanade chick is hot. But the idea of making her a sexy as hell cyborg was off the wall. Nanaho and Kuon were against that idea, but Rino said that she had no problem with it… that is… until she read the script."

(Rino): I don't get it… Kanade had a boyfriend, one of _Fruits Basket's_ big jerks, Akito Sohma, and he broke her heart. Kanade was diffeenet. After we did " _Jinguji's Revenge_ ", she never spoke to me. All she wants is a boyfriend… and Akito broke her heart. Now, I am not sure if she _is_ around… I wished she come back… I hope so…

Cut to a view of the open road, as Kanade Jinguji, a woman in long lavender hair and wearing a revealing black leather ensemble, was driving down the road on a motorcycle.

(Rino): You know, she never wrote back. Since she left, after we did the story ,she never returned. It's like… Her heart was shattered into millions of pieces.

(Pucchan): She cares for you, more than anybody else. That's why you are her friend and buddy, since the days of Miyagami Academy.

* * *

 ** _Toad's Revolt_**

(Toad, _or "Stupid Loser_ "): On behalf of Toads in the Mushroom Kingdom, we go against what we witnessed, when Mario swore off at Toad. It's a funny story, dating back to Super Mario Bros.

An 8-bit Toad is shown, as it pans closer to the camera. Toad narrated, "This Toad was hazed at, because it looks like he's flipping the bird on us! This is just like Angelica Pickles being treated as a pariah, after the _Rugrats Creepypasta_ , and making a big deal out of it. And the quote we say is legit, because you'd have to go through the entire Mario World to find the Princess.

(Toad): It was to work off being her minions, and want to help out on the action. But a lot of Mario's fans were like swearing me off, saying that they were trying to fuck him. I wasn't! Bowser stole the Princess, and in ironic fashion, Gay Luigi saved the Princess!

Toad sat up and roared in anger, "YEAH! HE'S GAY! AND I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THAT FAT BASTARD OF THE GLORY OF SAVING THAT ANNOYING CUNT! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, MARIO! MY TOADETTE DUMPED ME FOR A FUCKING FUNGUS, MY HOUSE WAS REPOSSESSED, AND I HAD TO LIVE IN A GUTTER, YOU FUCKING FAT ASSHOLE! YOU TOLD ME THAT OUR PRINCESS IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE, AND WE'RE TRYING TO FUCK YOU? YEAH, WE DID TRY TO FUCK YOU! YOU DIDN'T THINK SAVING THE PRINCESS WAS GOING TO BE FUCKING EASY, YOU FAT BLOB OF SH-!"

 ** _KZZT!  
*Please Stand By*_**

* * *

 ** _New Management_**

Yakumo was brushing the hair on the motionless Tenma Bunny and said, "But to be fair, ending the _Tenma Bunny_ idea was the hardest thing to do. Tenma loved the idea, but it feels like we're losing ideas to it. That was why I talked with Hikari, a Nurse Joy-Bot, to help us out. And since then, we did."

A still of Yakumo and Hikari shaking hands is shown.

(Yakumo): I wanted to have more flair to it, since four girls as robots is pretty boring. There's Mikoto, Eri, Tenma, and myself. But there were ideas to make more animals, until Eri slapped a word of advice on trying to do _Five Nights at Freddy's_ stuff.

Cut to another still of Eri lecturing about FNAF, and why Yakumo can _never_ use it.

(Yakumo): That's fine. We're not doing horror stuff, nor are we doing pizza. But sexy playboy animals is eye candy to all. Sex sells, after all.

Cut to Yakumo, in her seat. She explained onwards, "But when the deal was made, we wanted to end it in high fashion. Harima agreed to one more shot, while Eri managed to play out her role as hero. There were heartbreaking moments, including some kissing scenes to Hikari & Tenma, Tenma being taken apart by me, Hikari's hiccups, and even Harima's involvement in this story. But safely, we cannot rely on our robots to become sex toys. They are for entertainment purposes, and are not to be abused by. Luckiliy, Tenma does live happily ever after, and so do I. But if I want to look back, I guess… I can say… the only thing that makes me happy… is to be with only Tenma… my one and onnnnnn… leeeeee…"

She froze and slurred to nothing. Her batteries had died down. A long silence is made, as no movement was made.

"Uh, Yakumo?" The interviewer asked her, as she was unresponsive, "Yakumo?"

* * *

 ** _The Birth of the MNG_**

(Yamabuki Suou): Having to be in the final _Maidens for Hire_ story, historic to say the least. I was the _first_ girl to represent " _Moé! Ninja Girls!_ ", and played dual roles. It was a historic moment for us. Just now, we did a one-year anniversary, and we're already on top of the world, as the eyes of the gaming world, despite that we're a dating sim, equal to that of _Comic Party_ , _ToHeart_ , and others. If you want to see me as a pigeon girl, forget it! Bookie don't play dat!  
My best role was in the 3rd arc. All I did was be myself, name-wise, and did the rest of the role, in gear form. Personally, I did memorize the entire the lines by heart, and speaking fast to talk like a computer, it's great! I never felt this sort of rush inside me!

She started to speak like her Maiden for Hire persona, and said, "But to be fair, if it were to continue, if should be about more of the Maidens and Butlers, including me. Why, not once we did one with some answers leftover. Why, for all Maidens, they have a story. We should reboot the entire series, and make it more of a romantic endeavor, and not the sort of girl-on-girl action. But then again, most fandoms is 80% female in populace, while the men are usually set aside, unless duly needed, such as Dragon Ball Z, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Prison School, Free!, Death Parade-."

The interview was cut, as Yamabuki kept talking, on and on, without stopping.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _I thought we agreed, since Eimi Ohba's interview, not to do this!_

* * *

Aya prepares the seat for Mio, as she posed her in a seated position. MegaStar was about ready, as the performance was set. Sonia asked, "Wait… What if we wake somebody up, during our live performance? It's almost 11pm."

Seina stated, "Yeah. What now, genius?"

Aya smiled, "You leave the imagination to _me_!"

Geo said, "Please do…"

Aya waved her arms up and chanted in tongue. Seina & Mayura shivered, as Aya's aura turned black. She shouted out, "MEGASTAR! PERFORMING LIVE ONSTAGE!"

 **POOF!**

A cloud of smoke emerged, and a crowd was cheering on. The smoke cleared, and it showed MegaStar, on a stage, in front of a live audience in a huge club. Aya was on the stage, as well, smiling in a grin. Seina & Mayura hissed, "Showoff…"

Aya called out to the microphone, "Ladies, gentlemen, and freaks alike! I am Aya Hoshino, and welcome to _Club Adonis_ – The club named after a pork chop, who's also the Lord of Chaos! And now, here to perform for your viewing pleasure, please welcome the greatest band to date, next to Coldplay, please welcome, **_MegaStar!_** "

The crowd cheered, as Lan and the others bowed. Lan said, "Ladies and gentlemen of Club… uh… seriously? Club Adonis… We'd like to sing a song to a special little lady, sitting in the front seat, right here… Miss Mio Akiyama…"

The spotlight shone onto the motionless Mio, as Lan continued, "Since a story she did, which we cannot mention yet, she is stuck like this, as a wooden doll. But, thanks to the power of love, peace, and music, we're bringing her back! This is for you, Mio! Here's our smash hit " _A Sky Full of Stars_ "!"

Tory tapped her drumsticks and called, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

The music played, as everyone was rocking out. Lan was jumping around singing.

(Lan): _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

He continued singing, jumping around and dancing.

(Lan): _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I wanna die in your arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you_

 _'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Woooo!_

The song ends, and everyone was cheering on. MegaStar took a bow, and then Aya applauded, "Let's pray to god this works… I'd be angry, if they suddenly decided on an encore."

Geo turned to Mio, and asked, "Huh? So, did it work?"

Aya used her magic to change the club back to the meeting room of the _Regulars_. Aya felt Mio's pulse, as she said, "Good news! I sense a little of her life energy growing! Geo, you're her boyfriend! Talk to her!"

Geo said, "Okay, I'll try. But only if it's not a trick. You saw what happened in the interview. I don't want to become a vampire."

Aya complained, "She's frozen stiff. She won't do harm!"

Mayura whined, "HURRY UP AND TALK TO HER!"

Seina shushed her, as Geo said, "Alright, but it's getting late. Do you mind if I talk to her, alone?"

Aya said, "I don't see why not."

She beckoned the others, "You guys come with me, as I'll show you around our little happy home, as being fanfic regulars…"

She glared at Seina & Mayura, "You, too, you perverts!"

Seina and Mayura gulped, and walked with Aya and the rest of MegaStar. Geo was alone with Mio, as he held her hand. He said, "Mio… I know what happened in " _Mahora Nightmare_ " was scary, but it's not the same. I miss you, being you're stiff and rigid. But I cannot wait 200 years. I want you alive again."

He hugged her body and said, "Mio, please speak… I love you…"

He was upset, as Mio's eyes produced tears. Deep down, she was crying, because someone is reaching out to her. But as Geo was saddened, a voice called out, "You're going to fuck a mannequin? EW! I wouldn't drill a hole into her plastic novelty vagina!"

It was Ayame and Tohka, as they were looking at Geo. Geo gasped in shock, "NO! Who are-? Wait…"

He was annoyed, as he asked, "Ayame Kajou and Tohka Yatogami?"

Tohka smiled, "Sorry, Geo. It's been long."

Geo complained, "How did _you_ guys get here, and when did you show up?"

Ayame said, "Well, not to be rude, but… Wanna trade? Don't ask."

Geo shivered, as he asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

Tohka bowed her head and said, "Sorry… But you two deserve each other. Come along. _Lovely Bliss_ awaits both of you."

Geo asked, "What are you talking about?"

They went closer to Geo, as he stammered, "Stay back! Don't come near Mio!"

Ayame said, "That big booby girl with black hair? She's a devil with a hot bod. And lemme say that yu two deserve each other. Imagine how much diddling you guys hang make, since you did _MegaStar Tea Time_! Thrust and push and shove and clench, cum in your pants, and get so erect!"

Tohka shouted, "Okay, knock it off! He gets the point!"

Geo barked, "I don't! What is going on here?"

They went closer, as Geo stammered in fear, clutching on Mio.

* * *

 ** _And now, for something completely different…_**

* * *

(Joe the Narrator): And now, time to paint along in _Play Form_ , as we are…

 ** _Getting Soft & Wet with Cucumber!_**

(Cucumber, dressed as Bob Ross, is painting with a giant brush and palette)

(Cucumber is near the blank easel)

(Cucumber, a la Ross): Hello, viewers. I'm glad you joined me. Let's just drive right along and show all the colors that we're going to use, today, that you'll need to paint along with me.

(The colors are shown in text)

 _Orange Crush, Fever of Indigo, Mint Green, Bakke Black, Gold Dust, Cleveland Brown, Pink E. Pie, Silver Fox, Mellow Yellow, Red Man, Snow White_

(Cucumber gets a brush)

(Cucumber): I have my canvas ready for me, soft and ready to go. Now, let's grab our trusty 2-inch brush here…

(Cucumber shakes and rinses the brush off)

(Cucumber): Wipe it off good… just beat it off, like a drumstick.

(Cucumber begins painting)

(Cucumber): We're gonna begin little dab of our _Mellow Yellow…_ then will mix another little dab of our _Snow White_. Now, let's just _dance_ our happy little sky…

(Cucumber paints a yellow sky)

(Cucumber): Now remember… This is _your_ world. You get to make _and_ break your own rules.

(Cucumber turns away)

(The painting is a wintry arctic scene)

(Cucumber): Sweet baby Jesus. Wish I could roll in there and play in that cascading white powder. I could get high on splendor…  
OH! I don't do cocaine. So much. But holy fuck buddies, I'm high as a kite, right now. And I'm not even using drugs.

(The canvas is now a tree-filled landscape)

(Cucumber): Okay. Let's paint a few little happy trees here… Nothing wrong with… making friends with trees. Now, what you _don't_ want to do… … …is eat these paints. I don't care if they say _nontoxic_. You don't eat paint. Trust me. Okay, now I'm gonna whack off, again…

(Cucumber shakes his brush again)

(Cucumber): That's it. Get it off…

(Cucumber loses his paintbrush)

(Cucumber): Oops.

(Cucumber's painting has a BND Mask on it)

(Cucumber turns to the easel)

(Cucumber stumbles in fright)

 ** _Technical Difficulties – Please Stand By_**

(The show resumes)

(Cucumber finishes his painting)

(Cucumber's painting is a parody of _Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band,_ with Cucumber dressed as The Beatles)

(Cucumber): Well, would you look at that? Seems we got ourselves a finished painting.  
So, from our family to yours, keep your hands soft, your paints wet… and remember, don't do drugs.

(Joe the Narrator): This has been _Getting Soft & Wet with Cucumber_.

* * *

A huge man in red skin, all naked with horns and a big red butt, was watching the sunset. He was admiring the sun, as he was in bliss. He turned to the audience, and smiled, " _Hello~!_ It's me, _Miyazawa & May Regular, The Red Guy~! _Why am I here, you ask?  
YOU KNOW! …I was contemplating about how much we have had, for the PAST _eight years_ , being that it's almost been _Ni-yon~!_ BUT! Oh-ho~! …I was dreaming of how everything will all end, soon enough. All the memories, and all the fun we had… ALL THE PAIN! THE TORTURE! AND SUFFERING! Mostly to me. Oh-ho-ho-ho! But as I watch the sun set in the West, **_knowing_** how much time we have left… and soon, one day, when we _reach_ 300 fanfics… OR! Or Miz-K would retire, altogether."

He yelled, " **I WISHED HE WOULDN'T RETIRE!** Then, I won't get to see MORE creative fanfics from this _wonderful guy!_ Boo-hoo-hoo! Pah-lussss! I'D BE OUT OF WORK!"

The Red Guy smiled, "But still, huh-huh… 200 fanfics is a LONG WAY for a man of such creative writing… I mean, think of the Ups and _downs~!_ And how he suffered through!  
After Fanfic 100, which took place in August 2014, a lot has happened, and Miz-K was never happier and somewhat mad about it. 2014 saw The Authority RUIN WWE, until they disband, because NO ONE gives _two flying centerfolds about Triple H & Stephanie McMahon~_! But it was SAVED, thanks to John Cena AND Roman Reigns. **2015!** The year of Marty McFly dream, or so they thought. The year that drama became a center of attention, but many a fun moment in fanfics. **2016!** That _same fiscal year!_ …his favorite baseball team, The Chicago Cubs, won the WORLD SERIES, after 108 years! A spark of life bloomed inside him, as CREATIVITY WAS BORN FOREVER! But it **all fizzled out,** when President Donald Trump went into office. And his dear old Mama was in the hospital, during the Fall of 2016!"

He bawled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HOOOOOOOOOO! She was in the hospital, and never celebrated with her dear son, on such a moment! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!"

He calmed down and smiled, "But later in 2017, the year we lost so many, though not as much as the _former_ year, life began anew, introducing newer characters, including our own brand of girls in the leagues. OH! By the way, my girl Yuri, SHE is being in repairs, after the scripts we got for _Miyazawa & May Season 8_, OH, HO, were too complex and STUPID! A MONKEY WOULD WRITE BETTER _GARBAGE!_ "

He threw the script down, and smiled, "And now… 2018, the birth of a new milestone – _The Two hundredth Fan Fic of Miz-K Takase_! And it'll only took, in the beginning, a dead cat and a sickly mother, to continue his ungodly ambition."

He chuckled, as he turned to the sun, "But, alas, how time it was to have a lot of fun… But going into 2018, a lot has happened! And it's not even Summer, yet. Oh-ho-ho-ho~!"

He smiled, "And me without my sunblock… Oh-hooooo! This is more fun, since _I Am Weasel_ was cancelled. I had nowhere else to GO! But I did find a place in the fanfiction world, namely because they wanted to SHIP Super Cow and myself. AHHHHH, **not gonna happen!** DREAM ON, NERDS!"

He laughed, "Oh well… better start shooting for _Miyazawa & May's Seasons 8 & Ni-yon~!_  
Spoiler alert: _Season Ni-Yon_ is the FINAL SEASON! Creative control is still working its way on how to present it, though. It may TAKE a while, but since we DID Fanfic #200, _Tales of the Bizarre's_ Golden Week… has been cancelled!"

He turned to off-camera and asked, "Huh? This is published in March? OH… But he STOPPED production, just to write this awesome fic and such! I see… He's lacking ideas? Hmm… We'll talk…"

He waved to the 4th wall, "Well, I suppose I've said QUITE ENOUGH! I'll shut up now. Enjoy the REST of **_Miz-K Fanfic #200!_** …and many more to come.  
 _Bye, now~!_ "

He chuckled, as he waved goodbye.

* * *

Back in the Miz-K Regulars Club, Aya returned and said, "Hey, Geo! I got an idea for _gusto_! We'll go back to Club Adonis and-."

She gasped, as Seina and Mayura shriek in shock. Seina cried, "They're alive?"

Ayame smirked, "Uh, duh. But we are alive, for a while. We need Geo and Mio, for _Lovely Bliss_."

Aya growled, "I was afraid of this. DAMN! I knew this shady sex doll company would be responsible!"

Seina asked, "Shady?"

She gulped, as she replied, "Uh… What are you talking about?"

Aya responded, "Kajou and Yatogami! What happened in _Lovely Bliss_? And why are you wanting Geo Stelar?"

She halted Ayame and barked, "AND **_DON'T_** SAY YOU WANT HIS DICK, YOU (BEEP)!"

Ayame pouted, "And _she_ calls me a cunt? You're the cunt, cunt."

Aya barked, "CENSOR THAT SAILOR MOUTH!"

Ayame smirked, "Not if you're in _Shimoneta_ ~!"

Tohka replied, "She's right."

Aya growled at them, giving a glare, "Alright, you girls… State your actions!"

Tohka explained, "Well… It's too soon to explain. We'll explain it in the next chapter."

Aya roared, "NO! We'll explain, NOW!"

Mayura said, "Actually, we can't."

The scene slowly faded to black, as Aya sighed, "Aw, rats."

* * *

The phone rang, as it was from Eri Sawachika's answering machine. The machine beeped, as Eri's message played.

" _Hello, this is Eri Sawachika. I'm not at home, right now, but please leave your name and number after the beep… unless you're Whiskers, the bastard that broke my heart… Please… PLEASE TAKE ME BAAAAAAAAAACK! HARIMAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Ahem! Anyone but Whiskers, leave your message._"

 **BEEP!**

 _This is in Play Form._

(Emily, o.s.): Bugger. She's _still_ heartbroken?

(June, o.s.): Serves her right, you know. OH! UH, ahem! Hi, June Nevins here. I'm trying to get through to the _WoodChip '18 Concert Preparations_ … then I must've dialed the wrong number.

(Emily, o.s.): Is the phone line is broken as _Sonic '06_ again?

(June, o.s.): Much like Miss Eri's broken heart, yes. But it's strange. I tried every number in Mom's friends' friends' little pink book, and we get their recordings. Well, except for Kanade Jinguji's and some guy called Kuro-Sensei. They get a disconnected call.

(Emily, o.s.): Typical management as always. First, _Miz-K Productions_ relegated us to bit roles, and now, this. 2018 is bollocks already, being that _The Emoji Movie_ is the worst movie ever made, _Net Neutrality_ is going to die in a month, and the Florida Shooting! What's next? A Yaoi fanfic of Bray Wyatt and Roman Reigns? YUCK!

(June, o.s., sarcastically): _Yeah…_ HEHEHEH! And it's going to be _Rated K-Plus!_

(June & Emily laughs)

(Emily, laughing, o.s.): _K-Plus…_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha… my sides…

(Laughing continues)

(June pauses)

(June hangs up)

* * *

Back at the museum, the Maidbots were far away from the building, planning the next stage. They figured that Lupin may come back, and hopefully to go after the real crate. Vera snarled, "So, that bastard had to plant a decoy in our game! Well, two can play this round! Lupin will return to this museum, for the real McCoy!"

Bae said, "You're right, Vera. Seems that Cucumber was pretty sneaky."

Keiko replied, "And we didn't even rob anything for _Fluffy Scruffy_."

Citron huffed, "Please… Like we'd do anything for that old man, whose name changes, every single day."

Aurora said, "I am afraid we have no choice. We return to our base, and devise Plan B. We'll come back tomorrow, to finish up."

They marched off, as Vera said, "Soon, Lupin… Soon, Cucumber… Soon, everything will be taken, by _Maidbot Force X_! This will be a war like none other than before! I never thought we'd resort to dirty actions, against a mutate from Canada!"

The girls leave to plan their next attack. What could they be up to?

* * *

 ** _So, we start with the Miz-K Regulars in the final chapter. But it's not the end, after that!  
Will Maidbot Force X achieve their goal?  
Will Lupin the 3rd return?  
What is this Lovely Bliss?  
And will Cucumber return for some air time?  
Find out in the next chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _To be continued…_**


	4. Final Part

June & Emily are relaxing in the beach, as they were resting in beach chairs. Emily, with her chestnut blonde hair flowing, wearing a black bikini, and June, wearing a red and white swimsuit, with her blonde hair done in ponytails, was stretching.

Emily sighed, "Ahhhh… Nothing like a beach trip to Los Angeles to take our minds off of the 200th Fan Fic Special."

She added, "I mean, aside from the characters, newer characters, the ending of _Maidens for Hire_ , the debut of _Miz-K's Fate_ series, the questionable big-boobie girls from _"Moé! Ninja Girls!_ ", and the nice people viewing the fanfics, during the latest 100 fanfics. But peace is where it's at."

June smiled, "Besides for my _Gang EXE_ appearances… which is somewhat relegated to being a damsel-in-distress, and that was my stunt double, which we're NOT on speaking terms!"

Emily asked, "Why's that?"

June said, "Oh, no reason. Besides, you'd just kick about and enjoy the sun."

Emily said, "I know. I know the way you say about _Fun, Sun, and Bikini Buns_. Such hot ladies in bikinis."

June sighed, "Okay… You need to get a boyfriend, and soon…"

She added, "But still, if that phone rings…"

She pointed at June's red _Blackberry_ , and added, " _That_ phone… I mean, if they'd call us, right now, and ask us about joining in on our _Miz-K Special_ cameos, I'd say NO."

Emily smirked, "Yeah. We've needed a break, after all. If they call, just say no."

The phone rang, as June answered it. She said, "Hello? Uh-huh. Right. Okay, I'll get back to you on that. Bye."

She hung up, as Emily sighed, "Who was that?"

June said, " _Miz-K._ Apparently, he wants to know if we're interested to appear in the _200th Fan Fic BONUS Chapter,_ which starts after _this_ chapter."

Emily said, "Well, that's very specific. And it's almost the end?"

June smiled, "Yep. But still not for us."

Emily relaxed, "Nope. _Still_ not for us."

June sighed, "Yep. We don't need the fame, the paychecks, the nerds dreaming of us kissing together, _or_ the adoration… as long as peace is for us."

Emily sighed, "You said it, mate."

They giggled and relaxed in the sun, without a care in the world. Emily then asked, "Say, June, how much are they offering us to appear in?"

 **XXXXX**

June & Emily frantically started to pack in their hotel room, as Emily shouted in complete fright, " **WHAT WERE WE THINKING, TURNING DOWN A PAYCHECK?** "

* * *

Back in the _Miz-K Regulars_ base, Aya and friends, along with MegaStar, are confronted by Ayame Kajou & Tohka Yatogami. But for what reason why they are here?

Tohka said, " _Lovely Bliss…_ And to do it, to reunite with my mother, Queen Tia."

Aya said, "She's not your Mom!"

Tohka replied, "Only in the Ty Ko Ky World."

Seina barked, "What do you want with Mio? What did she ever do to you, you harlots?"

Tohka snarled, "That name vexes me… Especially since we did _Fate_. I'm still heartbroken of how everything ended."

Mayura barked, "You won't get away with this!"

Tohka smiled, "I'm afraid we did. But it's not what you think… _Lovely Bliss_ is a company that preserves yourself, for all eternity, without aging…"

Ayame laughed, "And serving the best plastic sex doll bodies as your own husks, since 2015."

Tohka added, "But the aftereffects is that we are limited to move, on rare occasions. Afterwards, it may take weeks, months, maybe years, to be reawakened."

Ayame said, "So, in order to be free of our sexy bodies, made of soft silicone, we have to trade with someone else… Someone much deserving."

Tohka said, "And Mio Akiyama is the first to go… Bad memories."

Aya confessed, "I'm… sorry, but… Mio's stiff, because of a curse. You sure you want Mio?"

Tohka replied, "Nothing a little Ty Ko Ky can do. She's not hostile, but I can work with it."

She sobbed, "Only… I cannot use my powers… I'm stuck in this doll body that I cannot seem to use my Ty Ko Ky!"

Seina asked, "How _did_ you lose your bodies, and traded into these soft knock-offs?"

Tohka said, "Well… It's this way… Prior to Ayame Kajou's big role in _The Gang IN-ACTION_ , around the New Year, she and I became good friends, since we have the same-voiced boyfriends. Ayame couldn't stop talking about sex, and she decided to make me come over to her house and check out her lifelike dolls that she owned. I know _Shimoneta_ is finished, but Ayame's still into kinky stuff."

Ayame said, "But… They were from the same _Lovely Bliss_. We got these cute dolls, one with big boobs and glasses, and the other was short and petite. Tohka and I had the dolls in our clasp, as I convinced her to have a little sexual fun, but for some reason, we ended up greeted by a trap."

Tohka said, "In other words, _these_ dolls, like us, came to life, as well."

Aya stated, "I get the idea… They magically came to life, and traded vital energies with you…"

Tohka said, "Uh, actually… Traded souls…"

Geo gasped, "Maniacs! How could you!"

Ayame said, "Whoa, it was the only way we can return to our bodies, but at a price."

Aya said, "If Ayame and Tohka return to being human, then two more victims will be the dolls, until another trade is made. _Lovely Bliss_ … I think it is a sex doll company that unleashes your inner urge."

Mayura said, "And a scam for body-snatching, if you think so."

Seina sobbed, "Darn! Why was I not aware of this?"

Aya stated, "Forgive my friend here. She's upset that she unleashed Pandora's Box of kink-shame."

Ayame smiled, "That's alright. I'm used to S&M."

Tohka blushed, "Well, I think it's the doll in me, but me, too…"

Aya said, "All the same, we're saving Mio Akiyama from her mannequin form, and you can't take her! Besides… You ever thought of being a mannequin, after you take her soul?"

Tohka stated, "You only trade your soul and human essence. Besides, Mio's still Mio, even if you trade. We're not swapping bodies. We're trading human essence and energy."

Ayame said, "I called dibs on Geo, since he has a penis. I want to trade my soul for his, and Tohka will take Mio."

Tohka barked, "NO WAY! I'm not trading with her! Bad memories!"

Aya pleaded, "I understand, but… For now, we have to revive Mio, at once. MegaStar will perform an encore, shortly. So, it has to work… I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stay and watch MegaStar's next performance, I'll choose who you want to trade with, and NOT Geo & Mio."

Tohka smiled, "That we can understand."

Seina smiled, "Good. Then we're good to go!"

A yawn was made, as Haruka, in her pajamas, moaned out, "ungh… Aya-ppe? What's all the noise?"

Aya gasped, "HA-HA-HARUKA?!"

Tohka asked, "Haruka?"

Ayame asked, "Huh? I always thought her tits were bigger…"

A very sleepy Haruka moaned, as she went closer to Mio. She asked, "Mio? You alright? What happened?"

She spoke with the mannequin, as Aya asked, "Uh… Yeah."

Tohka asked, "What on earth is she doing?"

Seina sighed, "We have no clue…"

Haruka nodded, as she replied, "Mmngh… Okay then, Mio-chan… You want to have your boyfriend perform? Okay… But one more set, and I need my sleep… Oh, I understand that MegaStar is performing, but if it'll help you out, you should've asked me…"

She walked off and said, "Okay… Nighty-night, Mio-Chan…" and slowly walked off, back to bed.

Tohka asked, "Uh… What. The. Fuck."

Ayame added, "I agree, _chica_. What the fuck?"

Aya sighed, "Ignore her. She may look like an idiot, but she's _Miyazawa & May's Main Protagonist_. She's used to communicating with souls."

Tohka gasped, "Oh, my! She's a Whisperer?"

Mayura stated, "Well, I wouldn't call her a whisperer… But she's _still_ an idiot."

Aya replied, "Anyways, MegaStar will prepare the _encore_ song, so, _back to Club Adonis_."

She turned to the 4th wall and added, "Oh! While we make preparations, why not gander at these?"

* * *

 ** _Interviews – Conclusion: Fanfics 176-199_**

* * *

 ** _Osakan Weirdness_**

(Harley Hartwell): SO, I don't know… We did a Tale of the Bizarre with a Rachel Moore Robot, or Ran Moore, her twin sister… And Kirsten had the idea to do a sequel, with Kirsten being the robot. However, I did it as a sort of a Twilight Zone sort of way. Kirsten said to me, for this story idea, that _instead_ of _two_ Kirsten Thomases, why not hundreds, or thousands? Maybe a huge army of Kirsten Thomas androids?

 **XXXXX**

A girl in an orange sweater and jeans, with dark brown hair, done in a ponytail, was standing in place. Another girl that resembles Kirsten, appeared beside her. And another. And another.

Joe the Narrator narrated, " _But what if there were TWO Kirsten Thomases? Or four? Or ten? OR MILLIONS?!_ "

An army of Kirstens marched down the streets of Alberta, Canada, as Joe narrated, " _My god, she'd be an army of Kirstens! We'd be up to our necks in Kirsten!_ "

A movie of an army of Kirsten Thomas parades around Osaka, and dominating the world. " _WHO KNOWS when it will end? Complete and utter… CARNAGE!_ "

Kirsten stands over the Earth, as Joe concluded, " _The world… would be… **DOOMED!**_ "

Kirsten laughs evilly and proud, standing in a huge pose, as she dominates the world.

 **XXXXX**

Harley is shaken and scared, as he explained, "Yeah… When will _Detective Conan_ end? When? I'm scared of a future like that…"

The interviewer asked, "So, curious, about you and Kirsten. Are you two dating?"

Harley gasped, but had no comment.

* * *

 ** _The Long-Awaited Battle Answered!_**

(Steven Cooke): While Sailor Moon and I are considered friends and allies, we are somewhat in a crossroads, as we are rivals. We never really decided on how our feud will end, seeing that it ended in a cliffhanger… But I figured that we wanted to end this feud, once and for all. But it never thought it was would be _that_ chaotic.

(Usagi Tsukino): After my brief appearance in _Serena's Life_ , Scarlet Riley came to me and said "Listen here, you bunhead! You and Steven Cooke need to be friends!" And I said that we already are. But she said it's not enough. Chibiusa joked about it, saying it's going to be the fight of the century, pitting two bloodied rivals. Mako and Peter prepped the promo posters, until Ami and Farra tore them down, to avoid slander and controversy. Rei trained me, while Steven chose to fight alone, and everyone else did a little side work to ensure that this battle will end smoothly and epic.

(Steven Cooke): It wouldn't be long, before these guys made the match official, and we barred everyone else from intervening. Meaning that Tuxedo Mask or my allies will help out, in any way. And _that_ was how our lovely epic grudge match came to pass.

* * *

In another interview room, two technicians were working on a frozen Yakumo, who is topless, wearing her bra, and her arms removed. They started to tweak at her wiring, finding out the cause of her freeze.

 _Ah, well. The show must go on._

* * *

 ** _Mugi marries Who?_**

(Wataru Minakami): Well, technically speaking, I'm actually married to no one, as we speak. But they joked that I married the lovely Mugi Kotobuki, rather than my 13 sisters. But Ginti, that's an obvious choice. Originally, Mugi and I were to be married, but when we tried to do _Evil Queen Blossom_ , I figured, no… How can I compete with a red-haired bartender?

 **XXXXX**

(Ginti): I don't give a damn what this jerk does for Mugi. She's _my_ property.

(Interviewer): Well, we hear that you are Otome Saotome are a thing. Does this cause sparks?

(Ginti): Only in the Multiverse. Anyways, Mugi's a rare choice, but if I had to choice, it's Mugi, all the way. Other than Saya and Otome…

(Interviewer): Yes, while some may say that you having Rage Sex with Saya Kisaragi was considered a parody of Batman and Batgirl having Bat Sex from _The Killing Joke_.

(Ginti): Untrue! That ruined the franchise. But still, I'm okay with the sexual moments with these girls. Otome's a popular choice, when it comes to love and relationships.

 **XXXXX**

(Otome Saotome): I hear that Kenji Harima is a single comic book artist.

(Interviewer): Yes, and we've already heard from the others about him and Eri.

(Otome): Good. Is he available, for like an assistant in his manga? He needs some hentai in his life. But to answer about the relationship between me and Ginti, we're all the way. I mean, please! Who'd want to marry and date a girl with ugly eyebrows? Tsumugi Kotobuki is ugly, she uses her eyebrows as pickle shapes for the _Krabby Patty_. As for me, I'm in the _Hentai scene_ , since _Shimoneta_ ended, and I was the popular soulmate for Ginti. It's not like I want to be his waifu or anything. But what I wouldn't do for Anna Nishikinomiya to body meld with Ginti. That turns me on, so much…

(Interviewer): Yes, we hear you have a sort of lustful turn-on over Anna Nishikinomiya.

(Otome): Well, I used to have a slump in art. But when I saw Anna naked, raping Mr. Okuma, destiny showed me the new way of life, drawing smut. But these hands, I'll _never_ resort to drawing hentai with these! I have a natural talent of drawing with my mouth. OH! If Eri's available, I can draw her some hentai to cheer her up. I know she's badly hurt, breaking up with Harima, but you got to have lust over love. Am I right?

* * *

June & Emily are in the airport, as they were waiting for their flight.

" _Now boarding the flight to Miz-K Productions Studios, Chicago, Ill-Annoying… Your pilot for this journey is Mr. Big Jaw and Hunch_."

Emily asked, " _Mr. Big Jaw and Hunch_?"

June said, "Oh, that's the name of…" and then realized, "Uh-oh…"

Emmitt, a small man with a huge smile, wearing a brown trench coat, appeared from the huge portal, as he spoke, "Derp."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _It wouldn't be a Miz-K Fic, without Emmitt._

Emily was appalled, as she cried, "Oh, bollocks, do we _have_ to go through with this?"

June replied, "Our fans need us… and our paychecks."

They stepped in, as Emmitt closed the portal. Emmitt walked off, humming to himself, "Doobie doobie-doo… Dee-doobie doobie-doo…"

* * *

 ** _Ninjas and Tea Time_**

(Enju Saion-Ji): Suou-San gets all the fun, when it comes to appearing in fanfiction. Back then, we were considered green and the next best thing, since. When we learned of the Fate Series, Akari wants to get in on the action, and I agreed to it… as long as we don't turn into androids, like Cy.

 **XXXXX**

(Myuu Momochi): And well, the storyline was set in stone… A haunted school, with a scary past. I find it amazing, but Ricka-senpai didn't like it. She's usually scared of ghosts. But we're okay with it.

 **XXXXX**

(Enju): But when I read the script, learning of who dies and who lives, I said to the writer that this is ridiculous! You're killing us off, just like that?

 **XXXXX**

(Akari Hanao): Reminds me of Tengge… She died, during _The Book of Nine-Tails Arc_ , and it's unsure if she'll come back. But we're amazed that the 9 of us girls got to appear in this story.

 **XXXXX**

(Nanao Kashima): Well, I didn't appear, until Fate 7; albeit since my role didn't appear until Season 9. Not sure what my role would be, but I was ROFL, having to meet the one and only Azusa Nakano from " _K-On!_ ". Plus, I was jealous to have seeing these girls meet After School Tea Time, before me! And Yamabuki Suou is best friends with Ju Sakamoto! I mean, come on! It's so hard to get _Tea Time_ tickets, especially since they sell out, continuously.

 **XXXXX**

(Enju): For the record, I'm not much of a fan of _Tea Time's_ fluffy rock and roll, but music's music. Back when I was in Obnubi, I usually listen to classical music. But times have changed. Now, I'm freelance, and usually into more modern tunes.

She glared at the camera and said, "But… Lan Hikari better not pierce my breasts with that LOVE Button, the hentai."

* * *

Yakumo is now headless and armless, with her bare breasts shown, and her lower body clothed in a purple skirt and leggings. A sign was placed on her bare stomach that says " _Out of Order – Yakumo Cat Unit to be repaired, shortly_ ".

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Did Yakumo break down, or did she hire a robot replica to do her interviews?_

* * *

 ** _On Behalf of 21_**

(Cassandra Martinez): On behalf of my duplicate girl, Android 21, I would like to speak on behalf of her interview, on the grounds of her legendary status as OC for _Dragon Ball Super_. While I hear that she's 10 years old, and a beautifully built bio-android, she was introduced, since the arrival of the game _Dragon Ball FighterZ._ I was skeptical about the android. In fact, we have the same wardrobe, as we are… Look! Glasses, long hair, white coat, two-color scuba dress, arm warmers, and sleek black pantyhose. We're like soulmates~! Except she changes into her white hair and pink skin, and a tail she was grown in, from Frieza.

She held up a chart and said, "Android 21 is built as a Cell-like android, with Cell's regenerating abilities, Frieza's tail and intellect, and Majin Buu's skin and desire for sweets. But if she were a Majin, her hair would be like her skin. Sadly, she's the equivalent of Android 13, who has blue skin and red hair. Do the math, _amigos_."

She explained, as she sat up, "But… If she ever appears in the brand-new anime for _Dragon Ball Z,_ despite that _Dragon Ball Super_ is done for good, and making room for a new anime season, I'd watch it."

She bowed and replied, "And this, _mi amigos_ , is Cassandra Juliet Martinez's debut in Miz-K's World. _Hasta la Vista_."

* * *

The Maidbots were in attention, as Changed Daily returned, feeling upset. He said, leaning by the fireplace, "Well, I believe that we made a sort of mistake there. Apparently, some things are better off."

He stated, "But you girls tried you best, and I'll see to it that you get another easy mission"

Vera replied, "But sir, any idea what was in that crate?"

Changed Daily said, "No… But we're not sure what. In the meantime, we'll sign off for now. OH! And since my name is Changed Daily, for security reason whatsoever-."

 **BEEP!  
** He looked at his beeper and said, "Ah! Here's my name of the day…"

He sighed, "Ugh… _Poke Emone…_ "

The Maidbots were stunned, not laughing.

 ** _NOTE:_** _NodokaLover, you happy? I didn't want to add what you wanted, but I had to, to make ya feel better._

Keiko snuffed, "That's not funny."

Citron barked, "Yeah. Some pun of a real-life game!"

Bae replied, "Whatever. We'll wait tomorrow for your name, _Poke Emone_."

 _Poke Emone_ grumbled, "Ugh… Why do I even try?"

The Maidbots ended up failing, but at a safe spot.

Keiko asked Poke Emone, "So, wait… what _was_ in that crate?"

* * *

Back at the _Regulars Meeting place_ , Aya returned everyone to _Club Adonis_. Mio was in place, as Aya called to the audience, "Well, I know you were expecting an encore, but here it is. Once again, _MegaStar_!"

The band started to play their next song, " _Viva la Vida_ ". Lan sang the lyrics.

(Lan _): I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

 _I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listened as the crowd would sing  
Now the old king is dead long live the king  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Aya replied, "That's Mio Akiyama's favorite MegaStar hit, " _Viva la Vida_ "."

Seina said, "You think it'll work?"

Mayura smiled, "$20 bucks says Mio is a mannequin, forever! I'll double it, if it's temporary results."

Aya placed her 20 down and said, "You're on! And I hope you lose!"

 _(Lan): I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world_

 _It was a wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

 _I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

 ** _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh…_** **Sing along, everyone! _  
_(Audience): _Oh oh oh oh ohh oh…_**

 **As they sing the "Ohh" parts, the audience joins in on the harmony. As they do, Mio suddenly started to shimmer in light, and with a huge flash of light, everything froze in place in Club Adonis. Only Geo remained, as Mio suddenly sat up. Geo asked, "M-Mio? What the-? Did you-?"**

 **Mio said, "I love that song…"**

She held Geo and said, "Geo… I know I want to come back… but… Aya is trying to help, including Haruka… But… The only person that can bring me back to life… … … … …is Ui Hirasawa. She made me what I am. Can you do that for me, and help me?"

Geo said, "Mio… Please… I can't lose you, for good! I'm happy you're okay, but don't! Don't leave this world, as a statue! Also, I wouldn't want you in grave danger, at all!"

Tohka appeared with Ayame and said, "Precisely. We still want a trade with you two…"

Ayame laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're fucked and sucked. Now, blow job all over Geo, while time is halted, and we'll begin the trades."

Mio barked, as she turned to them, "NO!"

They gasped, as Geo asked, "Huh? Mio? It has to be… I'm afraid there's but one option left."

Mio cried, "Even if I have to wait 200 years to be alive again, I won't leave Geo! Ui has to free me! I don't care if she does the same to Geo! I want to see him again! And I am NOT GOING TO BE YOUR SEX DOLL, IF YOU TRADE WITH ME!"

Tohka said, "It's not our doing… _Lovely Bliss_ cursed us both… We had to trade with someone, or else we're not due to be awakened… until years on end… or until we age and deteriorate from wear-and-tear."

Ayame said, "Not me! All I want is a soft and cushy vagina to masturbate on, again, and to be doing nude photos with Otome, as I model for her hentai!"

Ayame approached Mio and said, "It's Mio I want! If you won't trade with me, Yatogami, I will!"

She approached Mio and held her arms. Mio sobbed, "No…"

Geo cried, "LET HER GO!"

Mio said, "No… It has to be… Goodbye, Geo. Goodbye… I'll always love you… forever…"

Ayame smiled, "Boy, you're going to be awesome, as a new sex doll!"

She grinned, as Mio was trembling. But Ayame shivered, as she stepped back. She let go and sobbed, "I… I can't do it!"

She shivered, "You think you're the only one with a penis for you to suck, Akiyama? What about me? What about my life with Tanukichi? If I trade with you, with your hot and sexy busty body, which I loved, I'll never forgive myself! I just can't do it!"

Ayame sniffled, as Mio smiled, "Aw, that's okay… Also, I'm surprised that you're into D-cups, like yours. But why would you choose me _and_ Geo?"

Ayame said, "Because…"

She jeered, "YOU make perfect sex dolls, as a couple!"

Tohka roared, "AYAME KAJOU, THAT IS ENOUGH!"

She apologized, "I'm afraid that we'll have to take Hoshino's deal now… since we have no alternative choice. Kajou and I… well… _Lovely Bliss_ will take two of your regulars, in our place… since you want to stay, we will take your friends."

Mio suggested, "Well, in that case…"

She whispered into Kajou's ear, and Ayame said, "Ooooohhh… I like it. But why them?"

Mio smiled, "Who cares?"

Tohka asked, "Who?"

Ayame said, "We'll explain later. For now, I want you to live on for us, Mio Akiyama."

She grinned, "OH! And also, hope you pork that stud of a Geo!"

Geo blushed, and his face exploded in a _Mega Man Death Sound_. Mio gasped, "OH! Geo, she didn't mean it!"

Tohka and Ayame left, as Mio said, "Well, I can't stay longer. My power is fading away, for good… But find Ui, for me… and we'll be together again… Tory has Ritsu, and she, too, is a mannequin."

Geo sighed, "I'm beginning to hate understanding these multiverse versions of them. Miz-K Takase needs a straightjacket."

She smiled, as she returned to her seat, and then said, "Find Ui, and end this. I'll see you soon, Geo…"

Time resumed, as the song continued. Lan resumed singing.

(Lan): _Hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing  
Roman cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

Lan lies on the stage, as Tory leads the harmony, with the audience joining in. The song ends, as everyone applauded. Geo looked to Mio, and smiled to her mannequin form. He whispered, "I promise… Mio… I'll find her, and reverse the curse."

* * *

Mio was taken apart, and placed in a box, as Geo was packing. Aya sighed in regret, "After all that, we almost did it."

Geo said, "Not really. But during the harmony, Mio came to me, and said to find the person to lift the curse."

Aya asked, "You mean Ui Hirasawa? From _Mahora Nightmare?_ "

She grumbled, "Why didn't I think of that?"

Geo said, as he shut the box, "Don't worry. I'll come back and bring her home. I'll be home, whenever."

Aya said, "See that you do. I don't want _another_ freak show, like Tenma and Eri. They're still robotic."

Narue said, "And Yakumo is joining in. Must be contagious."

Rachel replied, "Yeah…"

Aya pondered and replied, "HEY! I know! We know who will be the leader of the _Miz-K Regulars~!_ "

Geo asked, "Who?"

Aya, Narue, & Rachel said, "Mio~!"

Geo said, "Well, if Mio can hear it, she's smiling… or she's obviously scared stiff in nervousness."

Aya hugged him and said, "Take care, Geo Stelar. Bring Mio back. She's our leader."

Geo responded, "Right. And I think it worked. The song we did, I promise will get it done, soon enough. And hey, Sonia suggests it, but we'll have another gig in Club Adonis, if you'd like."

Aya smiled, "Well, we don't do open mic nights, but I'll see what I can do."

Geo waved goodbye, as he carried Mio with him, hoping to find Ui. Narue smiled, "I love happy endings."

Rachel asked, "Wait! Whatever happened to Seina & Mayura?"

Aya said, "Who cares."

Narue and Rachel giggled, "Right!"

 **XXXXX**

Tohka and Ayame were in Seina and Mayura's room, stretching out, as Tohka looked in the mirror, "WOW! Good to be alive again, huh?"

Ayame said, "Man, this Mio Akiyama is a lifesaver! I mean, why didn't we think of this before?"

They turned to Seina and Mayura, limp and motionless, with emotionless faces on. Mio did the favor for these two, by trading their _Lovely Bliss_ to Seina & Mayura.

Ayame said, "She's right. Who cares? They are perverts."

Tohka smiled, "Indeed. The girl in blue hair, she's obsessed, and a masturbator."

Ayame smiled, "While the Seina girl, she would be awesome, with a penis."

They held up the lifeless Seina and Mayura and said, "Well, now it's their turn to trade with two others. Reminds me of _The Demon Mirror_."

Tohka laughed, as they were packed in a box, "Well, those are the memories. Come on, let's go join Miss Honda! I heard they have my favorite bread in the _UpUpDownDown Diner_."

Ayame cheered, "HOT DONG! Flapjack-offs and hot links!"

They left, as it was quiet in the room. Seina & Mayura got their comeuppance from Ayame Kajou & Tohka Yatogami. Sadly, they will not be awakened, until soon. They're not dead. They're just sleeping.

* * *

The next day, at the museum, Cucumber got the call from Aya Hoshino.

"Uh-huh… Right. Seina & Mayura have delivered their resignations to me, eh? Alright. They're welcome to come back… though, I wished the same for their future. Right. Anyways, I'll find new talent. Bye."

He hung up, as Cy brought the huge crate in. She said, "Okay, I bwaught da cwate in."

Mike, Ginti, Cy, Vincent, and Setsuna were present, as Cucumber moved the crate to the middle of the lobby.

Vincent said, "Well, we're lucky that this beauty is still inside the crate. News has it that Lupin the 3rd almost robbed it."

Mike said, "But still, you wouldn't believe what kind of silliness that happened, last night."

Cucumber said, "Nah, whatever. Now, let's open this big crate! I mean, we've waited _four chapters_. Now, everyone… AVERT YOUR EYES!"

They all turned away, as Setsuna called, "Uh, sir?"

Ginti said, "Yeah, what is the meaning of this?"

The lid suddenly sprung open and out flashed a huge ball of light, engulfing the entire room. What was inside the crate that Lupin was trying to steal?

The light cleared, as Cucumber said, "Ah, good. Glad it wasn't _that_."

Setsuna barked, "ENOUGH ALREADY! It's NOT the _Ark of the Covenant!_ "

Ginti said, "Yeah! What was that display show for?"

Cucumber looked inside and said, "Well, I wanted to end this special, with a huge surprise."

He glared down and said, "Hey… What the hell is this?"

He shrieked, as small tiny demon girls in black hair and red and yellow eyes, wearing a red dress, were jumping out of the crate. They shrieked demonically, running around the museum, destroying the place. Setsuna gasped, "Oh, the pain, the pain…"

Cy gasped, " _Super Deformed Chibis!_ And they're fewocious!"

The tiny Kurumis attacked everyone, but they started to fight them off. The small Kurumis were beaten down, one by one. Cucumber used his pickle swords, his guns, and super-speed to blast them away, Cy uses her energy shield barrier, holding her pistol, to fight off the demonic chibis, Setsuna uses her sword, Vincent started stomp one Kurumi, with each stomp on his boots, and Ginti kicks and punches off every chibi coming at him. This continued onwards, as a figure appeared and swiped off Motoko Kusanagi's body. Cucumber was preoccupied, he didn't notice.

 **XXXXX**

Outside, Lupin the 3rd returned, as he has Motoko's lifeless body in rope, and about to carry her away.

"Ah, the law of insanity." Lupin smiled, "I can't believe I am doing this for so long. I always knew the crate has _something_ inside it. But that was just a diversion."

He grinned, "She's no Fujiko, nor is she Scarlett, but a beauty of a cyborg, aged in anime fandom."

A male voice called, "More like a thief who wants a cyborg babe's body for love."

He has slick black hair and a mustache, wearing a blue suit. He called out, "Lupin the 3rd, I presume! I am the great detective… _Richard Moore_!"

Lupin smiled, "Oh, it's you. The Sleeping Beauty of sleuths."

Richard smirked, "Talk all you want. But I didn't come here… _alone_!"

Zenigata appeared from behind Richard, as he said, "So, that was your game, huh, Lupin?"

Lupin gasped, "WHA? POPS?"

Zenigata cried, "You never intended for the crate inside, but rather Motoko Kusanagi, all along! What is your game for her, Lupin? It better not be for spare parts!"

Lupin said, "Oh, it's nothing in particular. The head of Section 9 felt bad about letting go a beauty like the Major, after the live-action _Ghost in the Shell_ bombed. But you have to agree… even Michael Bay movies blow, more than snooze-fests like _Ghost in the Shell_. _#raspberry_."

Zenigata barked, "The only hashtag _you're_ getting is a trip to jail! _#bustedlupin_! You're under arrest for kidnapping and another felony!"

Richard called, "You're finished, Lupin the 3rd! There's no case left unsolved, by me!"

Lupin grinned, as a hot-air balloon appeared, with a muscular man in a long white flattop hairstyle, a black tank and white pants aboard. It was _Jean Pierre Polnareff_. He winked, " _Adieu,_ detective!"

Lupin hopped in, with Motoko in cargo, as Polnareff said, "You were expecting Jotaro Kujo, but in this year, he's dead! Me, Mr. Joestar, and Josuke are the only survivors left. I did him a favor, for the charming Major Kusanagi's robot body."

He winked, as Lupin called out, floating away, "Toodles, Pops! See you in Fanfic #300~!"

Zenigata roared, as Richard was speechless, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, DAMN YOU, LUPIN!"

Richard asked, "I don't believe it! He's like a new _Phantom Thief_!"

Suddenly, a small swarm of Kurumi Chibis appeared, as Zenigata gasped, "AAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Richard shrieked, as he and Zenigata ran away from the rabid super deformed Kurumis. The real Kurumi was hiding behind a tree, as she giggled evilly. She said, "So much for _opening day_."

She winked to the 4th wall, as the scene irises out.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Club Adonis, two girls were in black tuxedos, as they were approaching the microphones. One was tall, with long pink hair and glasses, and the other was short with blue hair.

They started to sing, as everyone was clapping along.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _We haven't seen these two girls, in a while._

 _(Hinata Miyakawa): Makegumi nante iu keredo  
Kanarazushimo fushiawase to  
ha kagiranai no_

 _(Hikage Miyakawa):_ _Shiroi o kome wo kamishimeru  
Kamishimereba kamishimeru  
Hodo shoukakouso_

 _(Hinata): Moyashi itame (Hikage): San juu go-en  
(Hinata): Toufu tokubai (Hikage): San-pakku hyaku-en  
(Hinata): Kare raisu (Hikage): Guwanai  
(Hinata): Kappu ramen (Hikage): Nante gochisou_

 _(Hinata): Setsuyaku nano yo (Hikage): kechi janai  
(Hinata): Wabishikunai wa (Hikage): Mazushii dake  
(Hinata): O niku ha maboroshi no tabemono?_

They danced, singing the chorus.

 _(Both): Binbou? Binbou?  
Tsume ni hi wo tomoshitara yakedo shimasu!  
Binbou? Binbou?  
(Hinata): Dakedo shiawase…  
(Hikage): Na no ni shiawase…  
(Both): Makegumi shimai futaritabi_

The song closes, as everyone applauded for their performance.

A man in a fire chief's uniform smiled and said, "Well, I guess that's it. Where's that buffet table?"

The clubgoers went to the buffet, as they cheered on the last performance.

A man in a muscular shirt said, "Come on, guys! Meat on the slab!"  
The fireman said, "Smooth food, ya dope!"  
Fred Flintstone said, "Come on, Barney, let's blow this pop stand."  
Barney Rubble called, "Heh-heh. Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh. Right behind ya."

Hinata and Hikage sighed, as they watched on in sadness. A man in a beard stubble, and in his usual gray shirt and black pants, was admiring the Miyakawa Sisters. He turned to the 4th wall and said, "If you're wondering who Tohka and Kajou traded with, to become dolls like Seina & Mayura… It was them."

As Miz-K (that's me) pointed out, Hinata and Hikage were _Lovely Bliss Dolls_ , and they traded with Tohka Yatogami and Ayame Kajou, for freedom… and to _finally_ get some money for rich food, like burgers and meat. (Doubt it.)

Miz-K huffed, "What some people won't do, for meat and nourishment."

He waved to the 4th wall, "Anyways, I'm hiding here, before these jerks in black find me out, again. So, I'll sign off here. Thank you so much for _two hundred fanfics_ , and I promise… the NEXT 100, when we reach the 300 mark, will be much bigger. OH! One last thing. Dec. 11th, 2019, we'll do this again, in my 10-year anniversary. So, from all of us in _Miz-K Productions_ , and to my great friends in the FanFic World, including _VGAddict_ , _SailorMercuryWednesday_ , _IcebatofValikinRRBZ8_ , _NodokaLover_ , _Zeltrax541_ , and _AnimeBorat_ , we'd wanna thank you for staying with us for our special 200th fanfic special."

He signed off, "Good night, good luck, and remember… _What can YOU say_? Ta-ta, _Brother RE-gionaires~!_ "

He takes a sip of Pepsi, as Hinata sighed, "Oh, wow… How long have we done a fanfic with the others?"

Hikage whined, "I'm hungry… I hope they saved us a bite in the buffet…"

The scene faded to black, as the fic was over.

* * *

 ** _The End_**

* * *

Haruka was sleeping in her bed, as she was dreaming of her most favorite thing: food.

"Ahhh… pasta…" she yawned, as she was snoozing, "Ah… spaghetti, rigatoni… ravioli… linguini… penne… ah, mamma mia…"

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading! And thank you for 200 Fanfics, including all my readers. If you know who you are or don't, check out my Profile, as these who have followed me and reviewed to me are given their rich taste in power and praise. In short, I say "THANK YOU!" for everyone who has been reading my 200 fanfics, including this one, for over the past eight years.  
Stay tuned for my NEXT upcoming project, and future stories along the way._**

* * *

 ** _OH! One last thing… Next chapter is my special behind the scenes EXTRA Chapter, featuring Behind the Scenes moments, deleted scenes from the interviews, and left out interviews that didn't make the cut. We'll go as long as we can for this, but we promise, EVERYTHING, in the past 200 fics, will all be ready for your viewing pleasure! Stay Tuned!_**


	5. BONUS Chapter

A small white mouse is in a red armchair, as a taller mouse with a bulbous red nose appeared.

"Gee, Brain! What do you want to do, tonight?" The tall mouse asked the big-headed mouse.

Brain replied, "Well, not the same thing we do every night, Pinky… But I will put a pin on that."

He held up a piece of cheese and said to the audience, "Hello, I am The Brain. And this is my associate, Pinky."

Pinky waved, "Hello, Miz-K Viewers~! NARF!"

The Brain said, "I humbly apologize if my absenteeism wasn't noticed, since I was busy with the enormous pronouncement that has relegated my career to an all-time high, in comparison to other hit TV Shows. That being _Animaniacs_ is getting a _Netflix Reboot_ , coming in 2020. Yes! I _am_ smiling, though it looks like I am not."

He added, "Also, I have taken a leave of absence, now that Seina Katsura and Mayura Ichikawa has been decommissioned as Cucumber's lackeys and stooges. Tonight, Pinky and I are going to show you some exclusive and never-before-seen interviews and clips, left out of Miz-K Fanfic 200. Last time, it was one endless madcap of skits and interviews, leftover from the cutting room floor. And do not worry. NO Seina God Powers, this time around. With that being said, enjoy the uncouth and barbaric randomness that is the _Miz-K Fanfic 200 Bonus Special_. Thank you."

* * *

The blonde little girl in pigtails appeared, as she was about to speak. She grinned, and said-.

Harima showed up, in front of her, and shouted, "You were expecting _The Bratty Girl_ that is about to tell you something? **TOO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! HARIMA TIME STARTS RIGHT NOW! WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!** "

* * *

 ** _Miz-K Takase 200th Fanfic Special  
BONUS Edition_**

* * *

The first scene shows the delivery of Motoko Kusanagi, in the back door of Cucumber's museum. He signed the clipboard and said, "Alright, roll it right down in. Okay."

He shut the door, and called from behind the door, "Believe me, you do not want to see this."

* * *

 ** _Lost Interview #1 – Night Raid Bankruptcy_**

(Akame Robot, _Cucumber's slave_ ): I know my company went out of business, but Cucumber still tends to me, likewise Esdeath 7000. And we had nowhere left to go. But luckily, we wanted to work part-time with _Maidens for Hire_.  
Koyomi Mizuhara was once a creator of sex robots, before she toned down to _family-friendly user-related domestic droids_. She and her staff were nice enough to take my measurements. But my boobs… My boobs were a flaw in the problem… See, they were too big. And mass is a problem. Mass. Mass. My boobs rock. Mass. Mass.

Akame started to beep and whir, as she said, " _Insert boob joke here._ But to be fair, Cucumber didn't mind it. He did not create the Maidens for Hire. He created the Cucumber World, and even me. I am happy to have Maidens for Hire as a company to call home. Home."

She beeped, and started to jerk a bit, "Home. I am Akame. I am home. I am Cucumber's sex slave."

She beeped loudly, " _Malfunction! Malfunction! Safety lock disa-a-a-aaaabled! Shutting down!_ "

She bowed down, and rebooted herself. She then responded, "I know my company went out of business, but Cucumber still tends to me, likewise Esdeath 7000."

Apparently, she restarted her interview, without saving. That's what happens when Cucumber buys cheap malfunctioning robots. They never give him satisfaction.

* * *

(Bacon): Bacon, bacon, needs more bacon.

* * *

 ** _Lost Interview #2 – Tohru Honda's New Catch_**

(Tohru Honda): Seina and Mayura told me about Harima and Eri. They're off my friends list.

(Interviewer): Yes, we have already heard it from the others.

(Tohru): OH! Then, I won't mention it. See, I was okay being a yandere in the stories, but I wanted to learn more about my family's legacy. Taking Tenma's advice, the cute girl in the pigtails, she told me to create a brand-new character, other than myself. Tenma did her Tenma Bunny Robot, and Hana became the mystical Hanajima. Eri was E.R.I., her android double… Poor Eri… She lost herself, when she became a robot girl, losing her mind… and over that jerk, Harima. Uh, we did mention it, right?

(Interviewer): Yes, we have.

(Tohru): Okay, I'll remind myself not to. Anyways, what happened next, Seina & Mayura wanted to make me change out of the yandere role, and into a playful role. There was this new café opening, owned by Xavier Woods, and it's called _UpUpDownDown Diner_. It has everything: _video games, food, Booty-Os, ice cream, flapjacks, and even all-day breakfast_. It was like a breakfast nook, for gamers that want to cram into a hard level. Me, I'd prefer a soothing indie game, with puzzles. But I'm no good on it. That was when Aya Hoshino introduced me to a movie I saw, called _Nightmare on Elm Street 4_. And I was hooked. But this new catch is to become a sweet girl turned innocent victim. That is how I birthed the alter-ego, Remy Snowflake.  
I guess, apparently, I'm still a yandere, in today's line of work. You know, maybe I can see Kenji Harima, and stab him in the heart, the scumbag. He broke up with Eri. Remy Snowflake can take care of his black heart.

* * *

(June Nevins, in pitch black): I can't believe this… 2018 has become a celebratory great year so far, and already it's in the shitter, already in March. I fucking hate 2018 now, since President Trump wants to ruin our ways of hunger into poverty. Not to mention the Florida shooting, Net Neutrality, and even-. OH! AHEM! Am I on? Sorry, but I was venting a bit.  
Anyways, and now, from the studios in Raspberry Heaven, Azumanga, _The 6 O'Clock News_ with Emily Maynard.

(Emily Maynard is sitting in the news desk)

 _*The "Hi-Tops Video" theme plays*_

Emily, a girl in chestnut blonde hair, wearing a dark blue suit, was sitting in the desk. She announced, "Good evening. I am Emily Maynard, reporting live from our new studio, in Raspberry Heaven, Azumanga, Texas. Wow, what a 200th Fan Fic Special we had. And already, the greatest 2018 we had, which turned out to be bollocks!"

June said, "Sorry. But I already mentioned it, on the air. Forgive me, ma'am."

Emily said, "Oh. Alright. At least we made it, in time for the finale. The things I do for the Pound Note.  
Anyways, we have top stories, on the way. Reports are made that the older fanfic story, _Azumanga Rumble_ , has been officially cancelled, and is now incomplete. Miz-K Takase stated that he has ran out of ideas on what comes next, and after the shocking news of the breakup between Kenji Harima and Eri Sawachika. When asked if the fanfic will be resumed, with brand-new chapters and competitions for Azumanga Daioh and School Rumble, he has stated that as long as the School Rumble World has been torn apart, because of heartbreak and robot girls, I have no use for this story, anymore. I can't say the same for him, since it's been five and a half years, since the last chapter. For those who are anxious for the newest chapter to that, we apologize, on behalf of _Miz-K Productions_.  
In other news, speaking of School Rumble, we can confirm that Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto are androids, created by-. AHEM! I am NOT mentioning this garbage! When are going to stop this robo-epidemic? I know that we have introduced Ty Ko Ky, female ninjas with big breasts, vampires, and parodies of popular anime, but this is ridiculous!"

She sighed and said, "Anyways, it's all true. No further details on why, as Chachamaru has officially adopted them, as her robot daughters. COME ON! She's in a love labyrinth with Negi Springfield! Don't _I_ get any fembot love, too?"

She blushed, and said, "To be honest, I'd rather clamp Enju Saion-Ji's huge breasts, again."

June huffed, "I told you not to go near her, when she is angry."

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Since late 2017, Emily Maynard comes out of the closet as being a lesbian._

The blonde girl peered in the left side, as Emily continued, " ** _BREAKING NEWS!_** Mio Akiyama and Geo Stelar have eloped to parts unknown, after MegaStar's dual performance in Club Adonis. Sonia Strumm refused to comment, as it is personal between Mio & Geo. In related news, Seina Katsura and Mayura Ichikawa has been given the pink slip to _Miz-K Productions_. In short, Mr. McMahon is given these two words for them. But I'm sorry. He's now known as Mr. McMagnus, and we are refusing to air you the " _You're Fired_ " meme, since Content Control has barred us from using ANY WWE references, any further, since we mentioned the café, _UpUpDownDown Diner_. Both girls have mysteriously disappeared, after that. But the world is happy that Tohka Yatogami, Ayame Kajou, and Hinata & Hikage Miyakawa have returned."

* * *

Michelle Nevins, a woman in a dark blue blazer and jeans, with her brown hair in a tuxedo braid, was fuming in her house.

"BOLLOCKS! I can't believe most of The Gang, including myself, have been excluded from the damnable 200th fanfic!" She complained, in a British accent, "Not only I am single, I have to be the equal to _Old Joseph Joestar_. GOD! I hope _Act Zero_ airs, after this damned fic is over with. Well, I might as well have some tacos for dinner."

She went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. She saw a frozen taco, which has a note on it. It said " _DO NOT EAT! This taco is frostbitten!_ "

Michelle clasped her hands on her face and roared in fright, " **OHHHH, MYYYY, GAAAAWD!** "

* * *

A view of Eagle Land is shown, as June narrates, offscreen.

 _"The Miz-K 200th Fan Fic Special is sponsored by Eagle Land! Visit Philadelphia, today, and watch our eagles fly! Eagle Land – proud eagle habitat and theme park of the Super Bowl 52 Champion Philadelphia Eagles, the slayers of the New England Cheaters! Patriots suck!_ "

* * *

Three technicians are carrying the motionless Tenma Bunny away, as Yakumo was removed of her clothing, without her head and arms. Her upper body was pulled out, and detached, placed into a huge bin. They threw out her lower body into the bin, and rolled her away. A fourth technician went to the camera and shut it off, avoiding any information.

* * *

Ropponmatsu 2, a girl in short purple hair with pink bangs, was reading about " _Moé! Ninja Girls!_ ", and was furious. She said to the fourth wall, "These girls have big boobies! But this Cy girl really makes me meanie-pants! I should teach these ninja girls a lesson!"

She stood up and marched off. She stepped out of the door, and left to locate Mizaki School.

(French narrator): **_Two hours later…_**

Ropponmatsu 2 is at home, just a head, smoked from her head, with bruises and abrasions, and with a kunai knife in her left eye. She beeped, as she was badly hurt, "Fuck!"

Needless to say, she was attacked by _all_ the Ninja Girls. Can't say why.

* * *

Emily was at the news desk, as the news continued.

"Tonight's weather is at a cool 40 degrees, as spring is closer. Azumanga, Texas will have a brisk 76 degrees, today, as it's always sunny in Azumanga, unlike Philadelphia, with suffered a massive snowstorm, before the spring thaw. Well, they won a Super Bowl, finally, but Mother Nature didn't have to be such a bitch.  
Snow World is still at its record-setting subzero weather, at 12 below subzero. But it didn't make sense, but who cares?  
In other news, Sterling Archer is still in a coma, as 2019 will be the end of his life, since _Archer_ is ending that year, after Season 10. And I thought it would be over with, since _Sealab 2021_ was a godawful piece of shit, and _Frisky Dingo_ didn't last."

The blonde girl was peering to the right, during Emily's talk.

* * *

 ** _Lost Interview #3 – I am Santa Claus!_**

(Cy Tokakushi): Well… I wemember that I played Santa Claus~! I did the Chwistmas episode with Soo moogi Kodoboogi and Gindy.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _The rest of this lost interview will be fully told clearly in subtitles, since Cy talks like a toddler._

(Cy): When I asked about this, I wanted to be a part of the Christmas story. But… I get to play as Santa, near the end. To be honest, I had but two roles in this story, and the hardest part was meeting Mugi and Ginti, together. Ginti was a bit annoyed, when I told them I was an android. Though, he did kinda black-balled me, about the whole robot issue… But Mugi found me adorable. And I got to meet Mugi & Ginti's son, Mugo, too.  
While _Fate: Haunted School_ was my debut in the fanfic world, and I did appear in _"Moé! Ninja Girls! Season 7_ ", I am happy that my biggest role was in the Christmas Fic, with Mugi & Ginti.

(Cy laughs)

(Cy): I wanna dooit again, next year~! Maybe as a new doll for someone! Maybe _onii-chan_? Or _Akawi_? _Mew-Mew_? ANYONE!  
But NO Howwah stuff! I almost bwoke, because of that bad, bad teacher ghost lady!

* * *

 ** _Lost Interview #4 – The NEW Shane McMahon_**

(Satsuki Kiryuin): My name is Satsuki Kiryuin, and I am from _Kill la Kill_. And I am Ryuko Matoi's sister. Was I a bloodthirsty resurgent, when we did _The Authority_ fic? Yes. Was I cold as steel? Yes. Was I helpful to the cause? Yes.  
Of course, having to try new foods, other than tea and Hamburg steaks, was no deal. I did enjoy the _Big Angry Giant's_ chicken pizza. He gave me a number to Pizza Hut, since it's the only place that serves _stuffed crust pizzas._ How could I refuse? After that, I wanted to become the total opposite to Stephanie McMahon. I would be Shane McMahon. However, I will not stand by, and be a foolish footloose shuffling lunatic. I am _NOT_ like Shane McMahon!

 **Click!  
** Her heel clicked. She stood up and called out, "VINCENT KENNEDY MCMAHON! HEED MORE WORDS OF WISDOM, WHEN YOU THINK TWICE ABOUT DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR BUSINESS!  
 **FEAR IS FREEDOM!  
SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION!  
CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH!  
**THOSE are words that I live by!"

She bellowed, "AND YOU, MR. MCMAHON, WILL LEARN TO ABIDE BY IT… **YOU PIG OF A FACIST FAMILY!** "

Her aura shined brightly, as she was standing tall, in an intimidating scowl.

 ** _NOTE:_** _No matter what, Satsuki Kiryuin is still badass, when it comes to her lineage._

* * *

 _(Joe the Narrator): Miz-K's 200th Fan Fic Special will be right back…_

* * *

 _Tired of being insulted by minor characters that result in your reputation to bundle down to rock bottom?  
Sick of the antagonistic characters making insults and rumors about you, even though they are rarely seen at all? Weep and fret no more! There's a proper tool for it, and it's called "Ignoring".  
But… if ignoring doesn't work, there's this…_

(Dan, _Dan Vs._ ): Howdy, jerks! I'm Dan, formerly of the hit TV cartoon, now cancelled show, _Dan Vs._ I didn't come here to be insulted by my _own_ peers, including those that rip on me, for no good reason. Lemme put it this way. **I HATE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING!  
** But I must digress. You ever get insulted by those bit players, mocking and taunting at you, making you feel sorry for yourself, only to disappear from the series, after _ONE_ whole episode? That's why I come up with this marvelous gadget.

Dan holds up a glass capsule with a black and red atom inside.

(Dan): It's the brand-new _Zeppeli Tech Fastball Special_. Guaranteed to silence those naysayers and stupid jerks, for one whole episode, and once per use, every time. AND… it fits in your pocket. How does it work, you say? I'll show you.

Dan meets with three girls, one with blonde hair, one with red hair, done in low pigtails, and one with long black hair and glasses. He called, "Hello, ladies."

Ai Yamabuki barked, "HEY! Don't talk to us, has-been!"  
Mai Hazakura added, "You should be back in 2010!"  
Mii Fujibakama concluded, "You are so lame!"

 _Date-a-Live's Ai, Mai, & Mii_

Dan seethed in anger, and calmed down.

(Dan): You realized what I have to do. Ladies, this is a demonstration.

(Dan holds up the Fastball Special)

(Dan): Three easy steps: 1) hold up the Fastball; 2) pop the lid; 3) throw at bit players! Sorry, ladies, but you are lame, too!

He tossed the device at the girls. He ran off, as they were trapped inside a huge black energy field, with NO escape. Dan called, "SEE? It's special, for those that want to be shut up, for 30 minutes, give or take!"

Ai screamed, muffling, "GET US OUT OF HERE! WE'RE SORRY!"  
Mai shrieked, "We… We can't breathe!"  
Mii sobbed, "This is so lame!"

Dan cackled, "AHAHAHAHA! Jerks!"

He turned to the 4th wall, "Folks, that's the _Fastball Special_ , at its finest! Get your Fastball Special, today, and say goodbye to insults and bad remarks, for good!"

He yelled at the camera, "I'M TALKING TO _YOU_ , DISCOVERY FAMILY! CANCEL _ME_ , WILL YOU?"

 ** _The Fastball Special from "Zeppeli Tech"  
Only $599.99 for one capsule, or OVER 9,000 for a full 26-set.  
_** ** _WARNING:_** _DO NOT use Fastball Specials towards main characters, nicer minor characters, villains, NPCs, OVAs, BVDs, PCBs, MSGs, and RBIs. DO NOT use Fastball Specials in 60 or 90-minute specials. Fastball Special may cause death, insomnia, nausea, headaches, diarrhea, inflammation, suffocation, spasms, constipations, influenza, and other symptoms that affect the background characters. Consult a physician or lawyer, before attempting to use the Fastball Special._

Dan appears in an iris, and said, giving a thumbs-up, "I approve of this invention."

* * *

 _(Joe the Narrator): And now, back to our show…_

* * *

Emily was at the news desk, as she continued on with the news.

"No news, sadly, on whether or not the addition of hentai will be added to some of Miz-K's fanfics, under Ayame Kajou's reference; however, _fanfiction-dot-net_ refuses to air _X-Rated_ material, since it effects explicit content. This also is related that _Miz-K Takase_ has permanently banned ALL Sonic the Hedgehog characters from future fanfics, being they were owned by _A_ (BEEP) _Comics_. However, since the Sonic Comics is now under new ownership, we're not receiving any update on the banishment being lifted yet.  
In other news, the _Cucumber Anime Museum_ has been locked down, due to a massive swarm of chibis, invading the premises. This _Kurumi Momose infestation_ is as big as a rat infestation, back in New York.  
OOPS! I'm sorry. I meant _Kurumi Tokisaki infestation_. This is no relation to the rabid badgers incident that swarmed the world, only to be eaten alive by hungry bottomless bullfrogs, a couple years ago. Sadly, opening day for the museum has been cancelled, until further notice."

* * *

Speaking of the museum, as Cucumber and his friends were fighting off the chibis, Kurumi giggled, watching the madness, from behind the tree. A boy in bushy dark red hair appeared, wearing black armor, called to her, "Kurumi! What are you doing?"

Kurumi gasped, "GASP! OH! Ranta?"

 _ANOTHER character from a request: Ranta from "Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash"_

He asked, "What are you doing? Are you playing tricks on the nice moronic guy, again? I mean, he's smart enough to know that. Please, for me?"

She whined, "But I never got to have any fun in this fic."

He explained, "I know… And you were too busy with me. You need to stop doing these things!"

She complained, "But I'm just having a little fun! I only appeared in _Fate 2_ , and that was it. Besides, it's not like me to appear in _any_ of his ridiculous random acts of fanfiction."

He said, "Yes, but you also realize who's in there that you're tricking…"

He explained, "Cucumber is a mutate, and his brother, Mike, as well."

She snuffed, "So?"

He added, "There's also an arbiter from _Death Parade_ …"

"Who?"

"A huge muscle man from Australia…"

"Eh?"

"A swordswoman from _Negima_ …"

"That freak show?"

"And an android of a child-like demeanor."

"WHAT? There's a robot in there? I wonder if she knew Origami."

Ranta stated, "Did I forget to mention… that if the swarm ends, and they find out that it was you, then they'll torture you into something bigger, and humiliate you in the next fic, and kill you off, AGAIN?"

Kurumi gasped, and then pouted, "Darn… I knew I shouldn't have read those _Oingo Boingo Comics_."

Kurumi sighed, as she was upset, "Okay… You win."

She called off the chibi attack, as the Chibi Kurumis vanished. Cucumber looked around and asked, "Huh? That's all of them?"

Cy said, "Dey vanished!"

Setsuna sighed, "Thank goodness… a few almost went into my hair."

Vincent asked, "SO, what now, boss?"

Cucumber said, "Well, we can't go after Kurumi. I mean, obviously. We'll clean this mess, and-."

Mike pointed at the empty display and said, "Uh, Jerry? Look at this."

Cucumber gasped, as Motoko was already gone. He gasped, "But… How did-? The Major is-? What is goin-? I don't-?"

Kurumi and Ranta walked home together, but Kurumi stammered, when Cucumber roared out, in the heavens.  
" ** _KURUMI TOKISAKI!_** "

Kurumi squeaked, "Eep."

Ranta smiled, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. For now… RUN!"

They ran away, as Cucumber was calling out to Kurumi, who he blames for stealing Motoko Kusanagi. However, Cucumber doesn't know that it was Lupin the 3rd that stole her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, at the _Lovely Bliss_ company, a man in a black hat and a white robe was rolling in the dolls of Seina Katsura and Mayura Ichikawa. His face has parallel bars tattooed on his forehead, nose, and chin.

This man is Telence T. D'arby, a former assassin and formerly DIO's butler, who has gone legit, after being defeated by Jotaro Kujo, 30 years ago. Now, at the age of 51, he now works in _Lovely Bliss_ , a company that creates life-sized human dolls, but with the human body used to create them into soft bodies, made of rubber.

He said, "My hobby is to create life-sized dolls… and then infused the artificial doll essences into real people. I used to turn people into puppets, using their souls… But that was my Stand's ability, but Jotaro Kujo made me see the light… Too bad he's dead, though."

He saw Seina and Mayura, and read, " _Seina Katsura… Mayura Ichikawa…_ Perfect… You two are perfect, other than the Miyakawa Sisters _and_ Yatogami & Kajou… But…"

He peeked into Seina's panties and said, "We're going to have to make _drastic_ changes to her female body. These girls are too vanilla. We'll have to make them into beautiful and moé cuties."

He called to his assistants, "Men! Have Miss Katsura fitted with her male apparatus, and a slimmer and sleeker body, while we turn Miss Ichikawa into a beautiful nekomimi maid, with cat ears, a tail, and her meowing sounds."

The two men in white carried the girls away, as D'arby grinned, "They are perfect for us… No wonder Miz-K Takase disowned them. They're just too plain. They look like refugees and knock-offs from _Rumble Roses_."

And so, Seina & Mayura's life began anew… and they were never seen again, for a very long time.

 ** _NOTE:_** _And this solves why Tohka & Ayame were dolls, and how they wanted to trade._

* * *

A girl with long black hair and red eyes, with her hair covering her left eye, was dressed in her school uniform. She got a call from her cellphone, as she giggled, "OH! Shido…"

She answered, "Hello?"

A voice called, "What color are your panties? _Doobie-doobie-doo_ …"

She hung up, as she roared, "DAMN IT! That's the _fifth_ time, this week! That brat steals my best red dress, Cucumber is out for my head, and now this!"

She got a call from the police, as she answered it. She smiled and said, "It's a good thing I traced my calls, to avoid another fiasco."

The police replied, "Miss, we found out where the phone calls were traced… Those calls are coming from _inside_ your house. Repeat, they're coming _inside_ your house!"

Kurumi dropped her cellphone and shrieked very loudly, in a bloodcurdling shriek.

She fainted and was unconscious. Where was the call from? Inside Kurumi's bedroom, Emmitt, the small guy in the coat, wearing Kurumi's spare black bra on his head, was holding the phone, walking around the bedroom. He sang lightly, " _De-doobie doobie-doo-._ "

He stopped and saw the 4th wall. He spoke, "Derp."

Back to where Kurumi was, the phone called from the receiver, "Ma'am? Ma'am?"

 ** _NOTE:_** _Even as a bra thief, no one is safe from Emmitt. He does this, a lot._

* * *

A man in black hair, wearing a pale gray robe, holding a samurai sword, was walking down the grassy field, with a cold emotionless stare and a huge chin. A boy in tan skin, black hair, and a jacket and jeans, called to him, "Hey! You're _Goemon Ishikawa the 14th_!"

Goemon turned to him, as Harima said, "You're show ended, after _Part 4_ , eh? You're expecting a _Lupin the 3rd_ fan fic? Well, I have a fandom to have for you!"

He tearfully cheered, as he extended his arms out, "…Dad."

Goemon was confused, as Harima welcomed him, like a father to him.

 _Harima got rid of the memories of Eri Sawachika, his ex-girlfriend/fiancé, or whatever the hell she is to him._

* * *

Emily is in the news desk, as she resumed.

"And now, updates in the fanfiction world. We have already mentioned that _Azumanga Rumble_ has been cancelled. But news on brand-new projects. The _Tales of the Bizarre_ has been postponed until the summer, because of the production of _Fanfic #200_. Also, _Strangerest Things 3_ will be greenlit for later this summer. And also, expect newer stories from different fandoms, including _Death Parade, Date-A-Live_ , _Moé! Ninja Girls!_ , and _Shimoneta_. Older fanfics will still be as planned.  
In other breaking news, Miz-K Productions has forbid me from doing another _Robot Theater,_ based on _Laugh-In_. See, I did one with Origami and Dufort, and they were completely embarrassed. Dufort threatened me and said that if I forced them to smile again, they'll throttle me. Everyone's a critic, and a sorehead. I say good. It's hard to buy extra props, being that my _Robot Theater_ destroys scenery and props, on a daily basis. I'm not made of money, ya know."

She straightened her papers and said, "And now, Sports. News on the usage of WWE references, as WrestleMania is closer. A brand-new WWE fic is already chosen to be greenlit, but most ideas were scrapped, due to the following people that were gone from WWE: Enzo Amore & Big Cass. Sports is nothing to be trifled with. And yes, I'm calling it sports, not _sports-entertainment_. Related to the story, the reason they are now no longer in Miz-K's fanfics is because Enzo Amore is fired, due to confidential information, and Big Cass was injured, since last summer, and is to miss out WrestleMania. They will appear in _"The Gang IN-ACTION – Act 3_ ", as their final appearance, later this year. They will be missed."

She turned to the papers, "MORE NEWS, UNDERWAY! _Hetalia_ is now permanently banned, due to Britain's voice actor being banned from Funimation. _Hetalia_ is now labeled as _disgraced anime_ , despite many fans enjoying the anime, so much. We can't say for sure, but we know what goes on with Scott Freeman, long ago. Shame, shame, triple double golden shame!"

The blonde haired girl in pigtails, in front of the news desk, was about to say something, but June & Emily barked, "Don't! Even! START!"

The little girl leaves, pouting. June called out, "Can someone get security?"

* * *

 ** _Lost Interview #5 – Kotobuki & TF2_**

(Ran Kotobuki): Geez… Why did I have to change back into my Super Cop persona? I thought it was dead and buried! Anyways, when I heard about it, being a crossover with the popular game _Team Fortress 2_ , how could I say NO?  
But… Aya Hoshino, my buddy, was curious of her role. In fact, the story we did was a major change for her. She had her hair cut to a shortened length.

 **XXXXX**

(Aya Hoshino): …while working with the Team Fortress 2 mercs was great and all, and being I had to play in numerous roles, my hair was the main reason. It was long ago, and I wanted to have a more mature look, rather than my long ebony tresses. Otohata-kun even stated that I look better in long hair, than in short hair. He says that I don't want to end up butchering it, like Ran.

 **XXXXX**

(Kotobuki): Of course, after a year, Aya decided to grow it back, figuring that it's better this way. Because between you and me, her longer hair covers her bare breasts, anyways.  
Now then, about the Team Fortress 2 guys… Working these guys, including the Spy, was great. Though, I can't imagine how a masked man in a suit would be this suave. You know, Second Place would learn from this. Rei even stated that he didn't like how Spy is a villain, and is usually flirty towards Aya.

 **XXXXX**

(RED Spy): I'll have you know that I find her beautiful… and NOT Kotobuki. Aya Hoshino is the beauty that matches _Marie Antoinette_. But how she sees in Rei Otohata, I'll never know.

(RED Spy spits the floor)

(RED Spy): PTOO! He's GL, as Kotobuki says, but he's Scout level, in body mass! He's no stud… He's a wafer!

 **XXXXX**

(RED Scout): You know… uh… I have a feeling that Spy is rage-quitting on me, just because of a broad in black hair. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! You get a crossovah, get yerself into these hot dames, despite that we have only _two_ women, and they's NPCs, and you blame it on me! What the hell is their problem? Though, that Miyu Yamazaki is alluring. Too bad she's married. Damn!

 **XXXXX**

(RED Solider, sitting in his chair, confused, looking around): Mmmgh… … … …

Okay! Interview!

The RED Soldier adjusted his helmet and prepared. But unfortunately, he had nothing to say.

* * *

Chachamaru was in her room, as Tenma and Yakumo were standing in place, in their black bra and panties, and their stomachs exposed, showing circuitry and chrome. Chachamaru nodded and replied, "While they are motionless and stiff, it seems that the Tsukamoto Sisters are well-built and easily pleased. They did aide Miss Sawachika with her problems. Anyways, I better summon her."

She knocked on the closet door and said, "Master, it is time to come out now. Coast is clear."

A girl in long blonde hair appeared from inside Chacha's closet. It was Evangeline, Chachamaru's master, who is a vampire.

Evangeline said, "Yes, I am a vampire. But I do enjoy the sun. I am not _that_ sort of vampire. Anyways, robot, why waste your time on these androids?"

Chachamaru said, "Well, Master, the plan worked. The Tsukamoto Sisters has been converted, as you have requested, Eri Sawachika's heart is broken, and it was time to put these girls into motion. Now that _Harima Kenji_ is single, we can disperse to Plan B of your mission, Master."

Evangeline smiled, "Good. But where's the blonde?"

Chachamaru said, as she held Eri, who is tied in rope, and still under a phase, "Here, Master. Apparently, she's too shattered from inside. Shall we convert her, like the others?"

Evangeline said, "NO, leave her."

Tenma and Yakumo started to move robotically, as Evangeline said, "Besides, it won't be long, before I have my revenge… and a decent role in these fanfics."

Tenma bowed, in an electronic voice, "How may I serve you, Master?"

Yakumo added, in an electronic voice, "Welcome, Master Eva."

Evangeline said, as she went closer to Eri, "Of course, it's been a while since I had a snack. To be quite fair, she _is_ a mortal, and somewhat a heartbroken one. Perhaps I can _suck out_ her depressed and gloomy look, for _something better_."

She held up her vampire fangs, as Eri started to notice. She saw her teeth, and then suddenly gasped, "Huh? Uhhhh… Wait, what is she doing here?"

Evangeline bit onto Eri's neck, as Eri screamed in fright, "AAAAAAAAGH!"

Evangeline finished, as Eri collapsed onto the floor, motionless and dead. Evangeline said, "So much for a heartbreaker. Serves her right to treat Kenji Harima like garbage, even though it's not his fault, mostly. This… is her punishment. You two! Laugh!"

Tenma and Yakumo laughed robotically, as Evangeline halted them. Evangeline said, "Well, now that Negima is over with, I can finally move on. Never mind how the ending to the story went. We can begin a new wave of evil…"

Tenma and Yakumo carried a lifeless Eri away, as Chachamaru asked, "True. But, Master, what if Negi finds out about you, disobeying him?"

Evangeline smiled, "Oh, please. I'm still the same loyal ally to the son of the Thousand Master! Besides, I kinda wished I was married to that damned magi… But… I did marry _Nagi_. Win-win."

She sat in her chair and laughed, "But now, time to move on… and begin the new plans… Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! BWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

She stopped laughing, and then asked, "Still… Who _did_ Negi marry, in the end?"

Chachamaru replied-.

 **KZZT!  
** Scene goes to white noise.

 ** _Scene Removed, By Order of Content Control!_**

(Smith): We immediately halt this skit, to avoid spoilers to the _Negima_ series. We, at _Content Control_ , must serve to avoid anything that may spoil the story, for those who have NOT read the manga, which tells the full story. We apologize for cutting the surprise off. We know you want to know who Negi marries, but we cannot take the risk to spoil it for _everybody_. We DO know, however, that Setsuna & Konoka are married to each other, in 2017. That is all …and nothing more about Negi Springfield and Chisame Hisegawa. I mean…

(Smith pauses)

(Smith, panicking): OH, FUCKING FUCKITY FUCK FUCK SHITTY FUCKING DILDOS! THE NEGIMA FAN BOYS WILL KILL ME FOR MAKING THIS HUGE MISTAKE! WHY DID I LEAK OUT THE EPILOGUE, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!

* * *

 ** _Now we return to our regularly scheduled program…_**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home…" Setsuna grumbled, as she stepped in, ragged and tired.

Yawning and stretching, she undid her long black hair, flowing down, and loosened her tie, as she had a tough day as Cucumber's manservant. Konoka, a woman in long brown hair, appeared to her, wearing black lingerie, was leaning by the wall, winking to Setsuna.

"Secchan~!" Konoka giggled, "You came home!"

Setsuna blushed, as she stared at her, as she thought, "Someone was changed, that day… And nobody knows… Who _really_ died that day… and who came back?"

Konoka asked, "Oh… Secchan, you okay, lover?"

Setsuna stated, "I came home from a tiring day at work… And I have a bit of a funny feeling about you, Miss Konoka. You know, you have been acting _really_ weird, since the day we got married. You were acting really funny. You sure you don't have anything to tell me?"

Konoka said, "Me? Oh, no, I'm not! Everything's fine."

Setsuna stated, "… … …Okay, if you say so. Remember the time you and I went skydiving to the beach resort that Ayaka paid for? And that same time, you wore that revealing swimsuit, for that particular outing? Or the time you were being flirty to me, when you kissed Negi in front of me. You know darn well Negi is married to Chisame! And what about the time you forced me to wash your back! I was drowning in bath water and blood, when my nose bled out in rockets. Or the time we had to do Yoga, and you were flexible and soft, and your boobs and butt were perfectly sharpened, in an instant. I didn't remember _my_ Miss Konoka to be that stretchy!"

Konoka replied, "What are you trying to say?"

Setsuna stated, " _You_ know what I'm talking about! You tell _me_! Remember the time we were hunting down the chupacabra that Asuna was going nucking futz over? YOU TELL _ME_!"

Konoka shivered, as Setsuna replied, coming closer, "Look, I know you're trying to make me have sex with you, but since we're married, I chose to remain celibate, until the right time is nigh. We're still young adults, but it's like we're questionable. And now, I see you with black lingerie. I didn't know you like bold black lace."

She stated, "I'm getting real tired of this! I know you're hiding something… It's like… You're one of those doppelgangers."

Konoka blushed, as she held her hand to her chest, "I don't know. How do you eat sushi, without sauce?"

Setsuna gasped, "Eh?"

Konoka gave her a plate of sushi, as she added, "You remembered that you were out of soy sauce. So, I made you your favorite dinner. I also have your favorite sauce, Set."

Setsuna blushed, "Uh… Thanks…"

Konoka smiled, "Plus, I had my clothing in the laundry. I couldn't decide what to wear, until you got home. It was pretty awkward. But do you like how I look? I don't usually go for black."

Setsuna munched on her sushi and said, "Uh… Yeah? What did you say?"

 **SPLAT!  
** Konoka splattered the sushi platter into Setsuna's face, in anger. She huffed, as she blushed, "Jerk!"

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _Newlyweds… go fig._

* * *

Emily is in the news desk, continuing the news.

"In recent polls, some say that the D'arby Brothers are going into business, together, as Daniel D'arby has started his own casino in Hong Kong and Singapore. Telence D'arby has produced a doll factory, selling life-sized dolls. Both are family-friendly and legit, since they have changed their ways, after losing to the late Jotaro Kujo, 30 years ago. But yeah right. Never change a leopard's spots, for their evil ways. Daniel D'arby started in 2013, after being let go from the asylum, after going insane for 25 years, while Telence D'arby started _Lovely Bliss_ , the doll company, two years later, after freeing his marionettes from his collection. Best of luck to these two assholes. The polls state that they are as corrupt as ever, since working with DIO, long ago.  
In other news, we have officially run out of ideas for the 200th Fan Fic Special, as we have reached the ending of this huge milestone story. This story has been gone on for long enough, and it's about time to end this, without any problems, whatsoever. Also, a clerical error, when Cucumber said that we'll meet again in five years for #200, when it only took about three and a half years. Mainly because we had so much famous fics, and brand-new series. Wow! What a quick three years we had for the past 100 we did, and we'll see if the next 100 will last shorter than that. But wishful thinking."

She then cleared her throat and said, "Oh, and that weird girl in blonde hair… She was arrested and apprehended for trespassing… and also, is under trial for many crimes she has committed. More on this story, during the _11 O'clock News_ , at 11."

She straightened her papers, as she concluded, "And that's the news. We leave you with this…"

* * *

In South Park, Stephen Stotch was turning to his son, Butters. He pointed upstairs, without saying a word, and Butters went upstairs. Stephen smiled, as he relaxed. He said, "Thank goodness. I didn't even ground my son. And he deserves it, because he's grounded!"

 **CRASH!  
POW!  
**Chazz Princeton appeared, as he launched his huge purplish Ojama spirit towards Stephen, in a flurry of punches.

"DORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA! **DORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Stephen is sent flying through the walls, and was injured badly. Chazz turned away, as he huffed, "Good grief…" and walked out of the Stotch House, from the hole in the wall he came in to. The hole magically patched itself up, back to normal, and Chazz smiled, outside the house, "Well, I'm no Josuke, but I can do it, too. Great 200th Fic, readers."

He walked off, leaving the neighborhood.

 ** _Miz-K NOTE:_** _I still got it! I love to humiliate characters that I don't like._

* * *

Angelica Pickles, a girl in blonde hair, done in pigtails, wearing an orange jumpsuit, was in presence of the judge, as she was in chains. The judge announced, "As we have viewed the evidence, Miss Angelica Pickles, a.k.a. _DumbBrat McFuckerCunt_ , a.k.a. _CumSuck McDoofusSuck_ … AHEM! Damn it, Ayame Kajou!"

Ayame giggled, in the bleachers, as the judge, Tanukichi Okuma, called out, "As I was saying, Miss _Satanica_ , the perfect name for an evil brat like you, after witness evidence, and receiving confessions that it was you, Angelica C. Pickles, in a number of actions, in which were rejected from fanfics that Miz-K Productions refused to publish! Such as the attempted robbery of Christmas in the _Date-a-Live_ universe, including Miss Tohka " _Princess_ " Yatogami and Mister Shido Itsuka, you, Angelica, are charged with attempted robbery and vandalizing property, and singing your own words to a _Public Domain_ song, which is illegal, resulting in the cancelation of the original idea of the _2017 Christmas Fic_!"

 _It was "How the Grinch Stole Christmas", and its song, which is owned by Dr. Seuss._

Okuma continued, "The court also charges you with many crimes, during offscreen matters, which you were charged for intrusion of privacy, breaking and entering, and stealing the spotlight in EVERY scene you wish to be in, because you call yourself _The Great Angelica_ , because no one likes you, and no one give a shit about you, for no good reason! Similar to that remark, on top of that, you're also charged with…"

" _Explicit acts in front of a minor,_ resulting in the scarring of said minor…"  
 _A scene shows Angelica dousing Mitzi Nohara in maple syrup and taunting her, while Hima, a small baby was bawling._

" _Sexual harassment…_ "  
 _Angelica is shown to_ _have stolen Kurumi Tokisaki's red dress, stripping her of her bra and panties, and running away, with Kurumi blushing and Angelica laughing evilly, running with Kurumi's dress, which she stole and claimed for her own._

" _A nuisance in the workplace…_ "  
 _Angelica is also shown to have cost 6Teen's Jonesy Garcia, to lose his job (AGAIN!) at a local candy shop. And that was AFTER she threw sticky cotton candy at his face, and stealing all the candy in the TAKE ONE Jar, including said jar._

" _Assault…_ "  
 _Angelica knocks out Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia, using a cheating weapon in the Fairy Tail Guild. The Guild kicked her out, after that._

" _Provocation…_ "  
 _Angelica teases at Ginti, taking his wooden dolls at Viginti, leading to Ginti to blow his stack._

" _Supplying and usage of drugs…_ "  
 _Angelica sneaks in a huge crate of gummy bears, laced with LSD, to a local middle school. She had no idea they were drugs. She was found out, by the P.E. Teacher._

" _Black market trading…_ "  
 _Angelica is selling lemonade, at a high-priced offer ($50 a cup), from behind the corner, in a dark alley in Shibuya. Ran Kotobuki destroyed her lemonade stand, and arrested Angelica, mostly for selling lemonade without a license._

" _Attempted prostitution…_ "  
 _Angelica is kissing at the face of a downed and traumatized Mio Akiyama, wearing a blue dress and pearl necklace, over her clothes. Mio was never the same, since Angelica tackled her down and did kissy-face._

" _Falsely imitating a policewoman…_ "  
 _Angelica posed as a policewoman, arresting Lan Hikari and Maylu Sakurai, for no good reason. She was later arrested for impersonation. She was too power-hungry._

" _SnooPING AS usual…_ "  
 _Angelica was sneaking in The Gang's studio, studying the script for "The Gang IN-ACTION: Act III". She was thinking of rewriting the script, in which Angelica is a ruler of a kingdom, forever and ever, thus expelling and banishing them into another dimension. She was caught, unfortunately._

" _Attempting to resurrect All Grown Up…_ "  
 _Angelica is talking to her older teenager self, about reviving the All Grown Up series, just like how ABC has recently revived the Roseanne show. The teen Angelica shook her hand, and agreed to have it greenlit for Kickstarter. The Kickstarter funding was shut down, in one day, after being found out by the suits in Viacom._

The crowd gasped, as Okuma concluded, "And for being an annoying brat, in general! This final charge, which symbolizes you, Angelica Pickles, as the WORST Miz-K Productions character ever, is…"

Ayame called, "OOP! This calls for _Ayame Kajou's TOP TEN List!_ "

She sat in the judge's bench, and called, a la David Lettermen, "Alright, TOP TEN reasons why Angelica "CuntFuck" Pickles is the WORST Miz-K Character!"

She revealed the list:  
 _#10: Her pigtails are that of a preschooler's wet dream!  
#9: Her head is so big, you can masturbate to a huge casaba melon!  
#8: She's a fuckhead loser, who never learns! (And that's saying so.)  
#7: She's the reason the "Rugrats" is cancelled, and NOT SpongeBob!  
#6: She's always 3, after her birthday episode!  
#5: She'll NEVER get her period, or get diddled by a hot boy!  
#4: Her toys and new clothes are repossessed, after she was considered an evil bitch!  
#3: ALL of her favorite desserts have become sugar-free, gluten-free, and chocked with diabetes! (Oop! Sorry… Die-uh-Bee-dus.)  
#2: Her fucking father is gay, has a 300-mile long penis, and is the gayest faggot in the world!  
And the #1 reason why Angelica Pickles is the WORST Miz-K Character is…  
TWO WORDS: Creepy! Pasta!_"

The entire people gasped, as Okuma glared at her, "Are you done?"

Ayame smiled, "Yep. Now, how about I blow you, while you send Cuntbag here up the river, Tanukichi~?"

 **SMASH!  
** Ayame was tossed out the window, and landed into the bush. She groaned, "Okay… maybe later?"

Tanukichi barked, as he pounded his gavel, "Now then, as Ayame says, _The Rugrats Theory_ is the reason why nobody, and I mean **_nobody_** will ever like you, **_ever again_**! Before I announce your sentence for your charges against everything, do you have _anything_ to say in your defense?"

Angelica smirks evilly, as she held up a _Get Out of Jail FREE_ card, and smiled, "Ha-ha~! The Great Angelica wins again!"

Tanukichi sighed, and then inhaled his breath. He then pounded his gavel, and shouted out in the top of his lungs, " ** _THAT JOKE IS TOO ANCIENT AND USELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS!_** "

 **SLAM!  
** Angelica was locked away in prison, and she then asked, as she was confused, "Uh… Oops?"

 ** _Cucumber FAQ:_** _Angelica Pickles is forever banned from my fanfics in Miz-K Productions. Looks like I'm in the market for a new arch-villain. Also, I have read the Creepypasta in-question._

* * *

A huge white light is shown. The light faded, as Mimi Tachikawa appeared, in her long strawberry blonde hair, and wearing her jumpsuit. She said, "Whoa… That was weird… I wonder… Will I ever return? I _was_ Fanfic #1."

Mimi walked down the white area of nothingness, as she called, "Hello? Are you all there? Where is everyone?"

She walked around the empty space and said, "Hello? Hello? Did you start the party without me, or am I doing _Bugs Bunny's Rabbit Rampage_? Anyone? Hello?"

She wandered around the huge white field, as she was looking for civilization. But to no avail. She continued to endlessly wander around the entire white area, confused and worried, as she was to be featured in the 200th fanfic…  
…unfortunately… the fic's over.

* * *

Cy appeared on the stage and said to the audience, "The Coo-Commer Man is vewy busy wight now. So, he offered me to tell you _Thanks fo Weading_ , and see you again, possibly in our _Ten-Year Special_ in 2019. Bye-bye~!"

She waved goodbye, and then pranced off. The scene faded to black, as the show was finally over.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**

* * *

The film ends, as The Brain sat up and smiled, "Well, that's the film."

He called to Pinky, "Come along, my dimwitted friend and companion. We must await the next 100 fanfics to hit 300."

Pinky asked, "Why, Brain? What are we going to do in _Miz-K's 300th Fan Fic Special_?"

The Brain said, "The same thing we do _every_ Fan Fic Special, Pinky…"  
He then boomed, "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

 _They're dinky~!  
They're Pinky and the Brain-Brain-Brain-Brain  
Brain~!_

* * *

 ** _And that's all!_**

* * *

Emmitt was in the pathway, as he held up another sign, saying " _Best bra score I've had in 100 fanfics_."

He walked off into the sunset, with a purple bra on his head, and a sack full of bras he stole, humming to himself.

" _Doobie-doobie-doo… De-doobie-doobie-doo…_ "

We're not going to guess how many he stole. But that bra on his head… was Tohka Yatogami's.


End file.
